Algus Returns
by TimeCapsulesLost
Summary: An alternative to the disappointing ending at Fort Zeakden. Good times at the Sadalfas Manor. Algus/Teta. Just written for fun. Who doesn't like a romance between two people who don't really seem to like each other?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing but the plot. This story is an alternative to what happened at Fort Zeakden. Teta and Algus are the only survivors of the explosion. When she awakens, she finds Algus unconscious and badly hurt. Teta digs through the wreckage and finds potions to heal him. Since Algus now owes her his life, he agrees to let her journey home with him to Dorter, since she can no longer go back to the Beoulves. He allows her to work as a personal maid for his 3-year-old sister. Two years have passed…

**Algus Returns**

Teta wondered if she would even have a reputation left by tomorrow morning. Her head felt a bit fuzzy from the wine she had just imbibed with Algus. She really hadn't imagined that she would be anywhere near his bed tonight, let alone sprawled across the coverlet, brushing hair back from her face and watching the room slowly spin in lazy circles.

She had only drank two (slightly overfull) glasses. The wine had been bitter to her inexperienced tongue and she had only forced it down over the course of the past hour because Algus insisted that she have some. It wasn't easy to say no to such an unusually kind offer. And though she was loathe to admit it, she was privately thrilled at the chance to spend the evening with her master. It had felt a bit like having a friend her own age. Teta had almost given up on expecting such a thing. The 40-something cook and 5-year-old Layla were the only real company she had kept for the past two years. Algus had flitted in and out of the manor like a hummingbird through all that time, always with some urgent business to attend to, never with enough thought to spare for even his baby sister, let alone the commoner nanny. How strange the past month had been, with the war drawing to a close and her master home to stay. At first she had been afraid of his return. He was nothing if not cold and sharp-tongued, and Teta fully assumed he would spend his new free time berating her and the other servants whenever plausible. But the master who returned to Sadalfas manor was subdued, tired, and showing more weariness than any boy of twenty years should be expected to. When he came to kiss his little sister hello that first day home, there had been no cruel remarks aimed at Teta (surely a first) as she stood away in the corner. She had given a quiet "good afternoon, m'lord" and he had returned with a bored nod. Much better than she could have hoped for their first encounter after four months of his absence.

Algus slept almost constantly during his whole first week home, something that only a war-survivor could do without being called slothful. And after that week, he amused himself more and more in the nursery, giving long overdue attention to his last remaining relative. Though Teta had never thought much of her master's character, she did become impressed with his affection for Layla. He occasionally spoke a bit to Teta while the little girl napped. His words came in clipped questions, concerning how his sister and the manor had fared in his time away. His voice was, as expected, detached and imperial when he spoke to her, and he never deigned to make eye-contact. However, after two years of maid's work in his home, she had learned that his haughtiness was at times just an act. When he listened to her replies he paid her more attention than a lord ought to bother with, and she wondered if he was so very bored that he clung to the few words she gave. At times, when he thought _she _wasn't looking, she saw his eyes fully resting on her, in a not un-kind way. Teta had come to believe that Algus did not despise her as much as he once pretended. A small victory, but she did not have much else in life to celebrate. An eighteen year old girl typically does not thrive well in a home set two miles away from civilization with no one to talk to. She was often bored, and had read every book in the modest Sadalfas library already. Some of them twice or three times. The plots stayed in her mind as she went about each hour of her life… she daydreamed of people with friends and real families and romance and adventure. She could not claim to have a single one of those things, and so the books were a mixed curse and blessing. They helped her escape from her lonely boredom, yet they also made the loneliness that much more real. She found it harder and harder to let go of Layla whenever she embraced the child. The closest person she had to family, the little girl had become. The only person she had left to love.

Teta had never truly hated Algus, but he certainly could not inspire love in her the way his baby sister did. He had spent plenty of occasions peppering her with insults for his own entertainment, but her personal anger was always outweighed by the fact that he had been kind to her when she most needed help- and given her a home, however grudgingly it came. And now in this past month she could not even dredge up a mild dislike for him. Truthfully, she was beginning to care a small bit for her master who now paced halls aimlessly with eyes that could only be described as haunted. She supposed the war had been worse for him that he let on. There was always a twinge of sadness to him now, even when he was with Layla, and Teta recognized his look as the feeling that had been chewing her heart since the death of her brother Delita. She knew there was nothing she could do to comfort proud Algus, but she couldn't help wishing that she were able to make him smile, even bring back some of his awful arrogance. Anything but this indifference.

Teta's intoxicated night had begun with a twilight walk down her favorite garden path. Layla was safely tucked into bed, and Teta now had a few precious minutes to herself before full nightfall. She was enjoying her leisurely walk immensely, that is, until her master spied her over a field of sunflowers as he rode by on a chocobo, heading back toward the stables. She felt a spark of fear when she saw him turn the beast in her direction. Certainly he would only come to her with a complaint or reprimand. Or maybe he simply planned to run her over.

Algus dismounted, tied the chocobo to a small tree, and walked the last thirty feet to the spot where she had stopped to wait for him with ever-feigned patience and respect. He half-smirked as he approached, which Teta immediately read to mean that he had an especially rude remark for her and he was savoring the moment before he spit it out. She had been in this situation with him more times than she could count. She kept her eyes on the ground.

His tone was stunningly neutral. "Why exactly is my maid outside alone in the night?" he asked. No cruel undertones, maybe just a hint of amusement, she thought.

"It is not quite nightfall yet," she insisted, as the last bit of light disappeared from the sky. She felt foolish. "Well…" she stammered, "I didn't realize it was quite so late. And I rather like to walk through the garden…"

He was looking at her like she was a fool.

"I am sorry. I'll go back inside now," she declared quickly, and tried to brush past him. He gripped her upper arm and she halted. Her skin prickled through the fabric of her dress where he held her. When was the last time she had been touched by someone over the age of five?

He gently turned her to face him and said "I had not intended to spoil your evening."

An uncomfortable pause ensued in which she noticed how cold her arm felt where he had now released it. "But," he continued, "a young girl should not be out alone at night under any circumstances, as you certainly must know?"

She wanted to roll her eyes. _Any other man would simply offer to walk with me, but you would never be that polite…_ she thought bitterly to herself.

Teta evaded his question but stating "But I am not a young girl anymore." She had, in fact, already turned eighteen, the typical cut-off age for a girl to be wed. So really she was more of an old-maid than a 'young girl'.

"Oh really?" he drawled, "Then what age would you be by now Miss Hyral?"

She blushed. Honestly, she had not thought he would be bold enough to ask. And he was actually waiting for the answer!

"I was eighteen this spring."

No look of pity crossed his face and for that she was grateful. "Well if you insist then I will call you an _old_ girl. Or impertinent girl, or grossly disrespectful girl…"

Teta had no clue if he was angry or simply jesting. Probably the former; he did not ever jest with commoners.

"I'm sorry, my lord," she mumbled. Eyes down, she began to pace toward the manor. She was surprised to find that he again tailed her and grabbed her, this time by both arms. She squirmed. He dug his fingers in tighter.

"I did not mean to be unpleasant to you," he explained frankly. "Sometimes, on a dull night like this, a bit of conversation is welcome. There is no need to run from me."

"Please let go, my lord," she said in a strictly measured voice. His fingers were hurting her.

He dropped his hands rapidly. "My apologies. You look rather distressed…" He gave a harsh bark of a laugh. Teta felt tears prick her eyes. He made her quite nervous with his abrasive attitude. She just wanted to leave him, but he had forbidden her to run away.

Algus noted her glassy eyes and immediately felt a wash of guilt. He hadn't meant to upset her at all. His overriding need for educated company in this remote place had pushed him to come speak to her in the first place, though he would never tell that to her.

"Now…" he said uncomfortably, "Now, let us go indoors." Her hands were shaking with nerves. "I promise I won't touch you again, Teta."

She looked up at that. He rarely ever spoke her given name. He met her eye for a small moment, and then he laughed a very small, gentle laugh that he meant to put her at ease. "I forgot how nervous you are, and now I am guilty of ruining your evening. Come inside with me. We'll have some wine," he offered, "it will make you feel better."

She tried to politely decline, but he insisted. Despite her shaky protests, he successfully led her to his quarters, where he sat her down at a cozy playing-card table, uncorked a bottle of merlot, and filled a glass nearly to the brim. His own glass he left significantly emptier. At first she sipped in silence as he settled himself across the table from her. He gave her another brief apology for his behavior.

"Why apologize?" she questioned curiously, "You can be as rude to a servant as you please, with no consequences."

He gave her a genuine smile and she felt herself blush again, though she wasn't sure why she did this time. "I would prefer that my company for the evening not be upset with me," he replied simply.

And she did keep him company for the next hour. He taught her a simple card game, promising that he would not tell anyone respectable that she had agreed to play cards at all. The wine gave her a small bit of confidence to participate in a real conversation with him. She began to feel comfortable in the candlelit chamber with her master tugging words out of her. Eventually, she managed to ask him about his life during the war these past months, and he told her snippets about living in and out of the woods and the people he had met. Sometimes he made her laugh, but mostly she was content to sit lazily and listen even to minute details of a boring subject like camping. He left out all disturbing details of death and discomfort. She knew he was trying to paint a slightly prettier picture of everything, for her sake, and she was grateful for that. His voice had a pleasing sound to it that she had never noticed before, made even more so through the veil of her first experience becoming tipsy.

Near the end of her second glass she had become quite calm, her earlier nervousness a mere memory. He fell silent for a moment, in which he relaxed back into his chair. It struck her all of a sudden that it was probably inappropriate for her to be in his quarters so late.

"I should leave," she said, and attempted to stand quickly. The poor girl had to cling to the table to prevent herself from falling on her face. How had she become so dizzy so suddenly? She squeaked in embarrassment.

Algus immediately came around the table and had his hands on her waist to steady her.

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" she gasped.

He laughed heartily at that and his laughter made her giggle, though she didn't know what was funny. She was standing up straight now but he kept his hands at her waist. The touch gave her such an unexpected spark that it nearly cleared her mind of dizziness.

"You are drunk, Miss Hyral. From two glasses of wine, my my."

"I've never been drunk before," she said. She placed her hands on his biceps for support and she felt his arms tense when she touched him. She wondered if she gave him a spark like he did to her.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," she said and immediately tried to stumble over to the doorway. She made it about two steps before he had his arms wrapped completely around her to keep her upright. She rested her dizzy head in the warm crook of his neck. He smelled good. He was laughing hard.

"Don't laugh at me," she demanded, though she couldn't keep a grin off of her own face.

Next thing she knew, he had lifted her up in his arms and was carrying her across the room. But not to the doorway.

"I'm going to have you lay on my bed until you are sober enough to walk properly," he told her, "We can't have you stumbling around and waking the whole house."

"No," she panicked, though she felt very nice in his arms, "No, no not on the bed. I'm wearing boots!" she exclaimed.

He firmly set her down on the bed and said "Relax, I will take them off… Hold still."

She could barely breathe while he grabbed her right ankle and began to unbutton her shoe. It felt obscenely inappropriate and her whole body began to flush and overheat. Soon he had removed both boots and left her merely in her stockinged feet, which was certainly the most naked she had ever been in front of a man. And yet somehow her skin still managed to feel so delicious in the spots where he had gripped and held her. How mortifying!

She pushed an errant lock of hair out of her face and stared down at her white clothed toes. He was still standing by her feet, his mischievous smile lingering as he surveyed her from head to toe with his eyes.

"Algus!" she gasped, in total awe of him.

He lost his smile and his eyes took on a hard glint. He suddenly turned his back to her and quickly strode to the window, praying she hadn't noticed his reaction to her. She was forbidden to call him by his name, he was her master after all. Normally he would have slapped a servant for the infraction, but now… now he was just trying not to imagine her saying his name in that same breathy voice while he unlaced the rest of her clothing. He needed to get a grip. This was not what he had intended for tonight.

"Oh no," she moaned, "I'm very sorry, my lord, I'm sorry I didn't think about what I was saying. Please don't be angry," he heard her give a soft sob and she repeated herself again tearfully.

Well if he needed an excitement-killer, there it was. He hated when women cried. Algus stalked back over to her.

"I'm not angry with you. Stop crying now," he ordered, "I am giving you permission to use my name only for tonight." She still looked upset. Dear god. "You know you look rather ugly when you cry." He pulled up a chair and sat by her bedside.

She glanced over at him. "You once said I always look ugly, so why should it matter?"

"I changed my mind and decided you look quite nice when you are not crying."

She gave a choked laugh. "No, you have not. I didn't know my master was such a liar."

"I most certainly am not a liar." Now she felt as if his eyes were burning holes in her. He slowly and confidently moved out of his chair and sat on the bed, beside her right shoulder. "You have lovely big eyes when they aren't swollen shut like that. And your face has gotten pretty now that you aren't so scrawny as you used to be."

She let her eyes drift shut and murmured stiffly and harshly, "That is kind of you to say, but I wish you would not bother. I know its not true, there is no need to pretend for my sake."

"And still you accuse me of lying Miss Hyral."

"I… well, you know I am not a pretty girl. Honestly, I turned eighteen already and there was not one man in the country who would have wed me. If I were pretty, that wouldn't have been so."

He couldn't look at her; her embarrassment was a palpable thing at the moment. He felt a small bit of pity for the maid.

"Don't be foolish, you barely know any men, and it would be lack of gil, not looks, that would possibly scare them away from you." He stumbled over his next words- "Most men would be glad to… I mean…" He had meant to say 'bed you' but decided it would be an awkward choice of words, as she was _in_ his bed right now. He chose not to finish his sentence at all.

She gave a trembly smile. "You can be very kind at times."

Algus quietly stood and moved back to the table to finish his wine. He openly watched her over the rim of his glass. She really was a gorgeous little thing, curled up on her side while resting atop his covers. Her long mahogany hair twisted about her delicate face and he was enjoying the sight of her prissy white stockings poking out of her dress. Were she not so innocent, he would be seducing her now. As things were, he didn't want to break the naïve trust she had for him as her master. He had already frightened her enough in the span of a few minutes. He supposed he should give her some time to relax.

Teta felt a small discomfort with Algus' eyes on her. She knew her dress looked poor and drab compared with his elegant bedding. And she had a little niggling fear that she could be judged very harshly if anyone else found out that she had laid in her master's bed at all. She closed her eyes against the awkwardness of the situation and allowed her drunken drowsiness to sweep her away.

As Algus slowly downed his drink, he noticed that Teta appeared to have fallen completely asleep in his bed. Such a delicate situation. What was he to do? The possibilities…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This one is a bit shorter than the first chapter, but I plan to update soon to make up for it. Please R and R, this is my first story so criticism is welcome!

Teta awoke to the feel of a hand sliding across her waist. She sighed in pleasure before she realized that yes, she was awake and not dreaming the encounter. Her sleepy mind raced to piece together the details of what was going on. The room was now pitch black and it took her a few moments to remember where she was. Algus' chambers. In his bed. With no boots. Then… oh dear Ajora, that must be Algus touching her. His palm came to rest on her belly as she felt the rest of his body press and curl around her back. The contact felt more amazing than anything she had experienced before and she briefly considered pretending she was still asleep so that she wouldn't have to pull away. But her conscience was screaming at her so loud that she knew she couldn't just decide to spoon with him all night. It wasn't right for her to be in a bed with a man, even if it was her master and he wasn't _doing _anything to her exactly. If the cook found out, she would never speak to Teta again, perhaps save to call her a whore. And the cook made up exactly fifty percent of her friends, so she really didn't want to lose her. Teta felt her heart pounding with stress about what to do. Life was always so unfair to her… Not giving her a husband while she was still young, but then dangling a young man in front of her face like this. She knew that no matter how good it felt to be touched by him, she needed to get away or lose her good reputation.

"Algus?" she whispered softly. Saying his name felt naughty as well, but it only heightened her pleasure at being so close to him. She felt his hand knead her flesh gently and she had to stifle a gasp.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Have I been asleep very long? I really should leave."

"Not very long," he murmured back, "I just put out the candles a moment ago."

So what now? Teta wondered. He made no move to release her or address her statement. She summoned all of her willpower and tried to shift out from under his arm in a non-aggressive way. Algus merely took the opportunity to fit his body more snugly

against her backside while his free hand found her hair and began to stroke it back from her face. He put his lips right against her ear and whispered, "Why so anxious to get away? I won't hurt you."

Oh god. Teta couldn't struggle anymore because she was certainly paralyzed now. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Did it always feel like this when a man touched you? She had no previous experiences to compare it to. But suddenly she was clamping her thighs tightly together against the heat she felt between them. Every little bit of her skin was so sensitive now, she wanted to grind her body backwards into his, just to feel the friction of it. She hoped he didn't know what she was going through at the moment or she might die of embarrassment.

"Algus," she explained quietly, "You know it is improper for me to be here right now. If anyone found out…" she let her concern hang openly.

"But how will anyone find out? In the morning you will go about your tasks and no one will be the wiser."

That was so tempting. She shivered at the thought of what it would be like to fall asleep here, with his hands on her body and his voice tickling her ear.

"I… would feel better if I slept in my own bed tonight," she finally said. "I'd feel safer that way. And it is very uncomfortable to sleep in this dress. If I go back to my own room then I can put on my dressing gown."

He withdrew his arm and made his way out of bed. Teta knew this was for the best but physically it felt so wrong to be pushing him away. So many times she had fantasized about a situation like this (not with Algus, of course, but with some faceless man who was crazy about her) and now that she was in it she had to bring everything crashing to a halt. As she clambered out of bed, she didn't feel any sense of righteousness. Only regret that she was torturing herself like this, just to be a good girl.

Algus used magic to quickly light a candle so that she could collect her boots and find her way out. She felt quite awkward, crouching on the floor to button the shoes up while he sleepily watched her.

Teta gave him a timid smile as he handed her the tall candle for the walk to her quarters. "Thank you, I'll give it back in the morning."

He shook his head. "Just keep it. If someone happens to be awake and see you walking by, what will you tell them?"

Teta paused. "I'll say that Layla had a nightmare and I was looking after her."

"That's believable." Algus walked her to the doorway. "Goodnight then."

Teta shivered from cold as she walked through the empty halls of the manor. They were always a bit frightening at night. She was very glad to have the candle. Eventually she came to the narrow staircase that led to her attic bedroom. How gloomy it seemed after the spaciousness of Algus' chamber. When she entered her room, the first thing she noticed was that her bed was tiny and poor compared to his. Why had she chosen this for the night?

After Teta was changed and under the covers, she allowed her mind to wander over the events of the night. Algus' behavior was a bit of a mystery to her. He had treated her with more kindness in one night than in the previous two years put together. Even after his affectionate touches, she still didn't believe that he could actually be attracted to her. _No one_ had ever found her attractive (as far as she knew), and he was a lord (even if a minor one) - she assumed he could have his choice of prettier girls. Perhaps he had felt bad for her when he saw her walking all alone and had decided to take pity. She supposed that was nice of him. What a very strange night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Same disclaimer. Here is chapter 3, with a little more progress. And thanks for reviewing, Unknown 2008! I was excited, my very first review!

The next day Algus didn't speak to Teta at all. Rationally, she knew that he had no particular reason to seek her out, but she couldn't help feeling a little let down. She had thought that he would want to say _something _to her about the events of the night before… maybe explain what he had been thinking when he wanted her to sleep in his bed. But he didn't come to her at all through the course of the day, so she tried to block the subject from her mind and pay extra attention to Layla. She was teaching the girl to read, slowly and painstakingly. Layla was a sweet child, but prone to zoning out frequently when bored. Teta had found it very difficult to even teach the girl the alphabet, and she was beginning to wonder if Layla would ever have a chance of mastering the written word. Teta was not necessarily required to teach Layla to read, but she thought it was important and so she continued to try. They would work for about an hour before Layla would eventually convince Teta to take her outside to play since the weather was so pretty. The child rarely ever had to resort to whining to get her way: Teta had a soft spot for the charming little girl and typically let her have whatever she wanted. Seeing Layla happy made her happy as well.

By nightfall, Teta found out that Algus had ridden to town to catch a three day Fair. Word from the cook was that he wanted a black chocobo for his stables and a reputable breeder would be selling. Teta realized that she was mildly annoyed to find that he would be gone for three days. She started to wonder if what had happened the night before was something he meant to be forgotten as a random fluke. She knew she obviously had no claim on his time or attention, so it was probably best that she go back to thinking of him as nothing more than her haughty master. She figured it was probably no big deal that he had touched her at all. Such things likely happened to other girls all the time and it wasn't supposed to mean anything. She was just over-thinking the situation because it had never happened to _her _before.

The next three days dragged by with very little excitement. When Teta fell tried to fall asleep each night, she found herself thinking about Algus, and reminiscing over miniscule details of their conversation that night. No matter what she tried, she couldn't get the thought of him out of her head. While laying in bed she imagined his hands on her again and she felt quite sad at the idea that it might never happen anymore. On the morning that he was due back home, she made a resolution that she would find an excuse to talk to him again soon.

"Your brother should be home today," Teta mentioned to Layla as she brought the child her breakfast platter.

Layla toyed with her spoon before digging in. "Do you think he brought me a gift from the Fair?" she questioned.

Teta laughed. "Will you only be happy to see him if he has a present for you?"

"No!" Layla pouted, "But he has been there for a long time now, I bet he found something for me."

"Promise me you won't ask for your present, it isn't polite. OK?"

It took Teta about twenty minutes to make Layla agree. Then the little girl spent the next half hour frowning into her porridge. Teta suggested they continue their reading efforts as a distraction.

Several hours later (by which time Teta had read to Layla, taken her outside to play with her pet dog, combed her hair, and forced her to sit down and eat lunch) Algus arrived with his new prized chocobo and two other male acquaintances who had come to spend dinner at the Sadalfas manner. Both the men were considered noble, but just barely. Algus seemed to have given up trying to climb the social ladder. Teta remembered the days when Algus had mooned over the high and mighty Beoulves and she was glad to see that he had gained a bit more dignity since then. The way he had acted toward Zalbag had been truly despicable. Zalbag Beoulve had not deserved an ounce of respect, in her opinion. She remembered how he had casually given Algus orders to shoot at her in Fort Zeakden that winter two and a half years past. She had trusted that man as a "family member". She couldn't even count how many nights she had spent crying over that betrayal. Oddly enough, Algus had turned out to be a better master to her, and Algus had been very open about not liking her in the slightest.

Just before the evening meal, Algus came to Layla with a medium-sized box. Layla had been practically jumping out of her skin all afternoon waiting for her brother to come, and when he finally came to her chambers she screeched with joy and ran to him.

"Is that something for me, brother?" she begged, trying to grab the box.

He chuckled and held it up out of her reach. "Careful girl, you will break it if you aren't gentle. But yes, it is for you."

He set the box on the breakfast table and Layla watched in rapture as he opened it. Inside was an intricately carved wooden ballerina, painted in soft pastel colors.

"It's so pretty!" Layla gasped.

"But look, there's more…" Algus said, and he twisted a knob on the side several times. The dancer began to spin and dip, then spin and dip again.

Even Teta gasped at this. She had never seen anything like that before. It moved all on its own!

"How does it do that?" Layla exclaimed.

"It's one of the latest inventions brought from Goug," Algus explained, "I thought it would interest you."

"I love it!" Layla said, "Thank you, brother!"

"And what do you think of her new toy?" Algus asked Teta.

"It's amazing, my lord" Teta said. "I can't imagine how they make it work. Layla will be delighted with it for days."

"Miss Hyral," Algus said, "I would like to request your assistance tonight for the dinner. Normally, I am content to have old Tom serve the meal but considering that I have company tonight, I was hoping that you would leave Layla under the cook's eye for an hour or two so that you might serve instead."

"Me?"

"Yes. I think you would look a sight more presentable than old Tom. One should always try to make a good impression."

"As you wish my lord," she said, though she really did not like the idea of serving food to strangers or being put on display in any way. Teta was more of a private person.

Dinner began at half past six (they ate a bit earlier than normal so that the guests would have time to ride home before nightfall). The three men had already polished off a full bottle of merlot before Teta brought out the first course. She put the soup on the table quickly. The two strangers had stopped their conversation when Teta had walked into the dining hall, so there was an awkward silence in the room. She looked no one in the eye, but she had that horrible burning feeling that there were certainly eyes trained on her. She tried to pretend that the attention didn't bother her. At last, Algus cleared his throat and resumed conversation with his companions. She took that as permission to exit the room again. Cook was preparing the main course of roast pheasant.

"Our young master's friend is quite handsome, is he not?" Cook said with a wink, "That tall fellow with the gray eyes. Perhaps you should speak to him Teta. Then he might fall in love and insist on having you as his wife right away, eh?"

Teta sighed. "Such things you say. Complete nonsense, Cook. You know quite well that a handsome nobleman is not going to pay any attention to the serving maid."

"Well it never hurts to hope. I don't want to see you grow old alone."

"I do appreciate your concern," Teta said.

"You really ought to make more effort at finding a good man. I don't know what I would have done without dear Tom all these years. I know you claim you are tooold now to marry, but you know what they say…"

"Never say never," Teta quoted dully. Cook probably had this conversation with her at least five times a day.

Teta served the meal as efficiently as possible. Cook was right, the tall man was a bit good-looking. But still, Teta found herself stealing glimpses of Algus more than anyone else that evening. She sometimes thought that he gave her an approving look, but it may have been her imagination.

As Teta was finishing to serve Cook's dessert, one of the guests (not the handsome one) grabbed her wrist. "What is your name, girl?" he asked, with a lascivious smile. She snatched her hand away nervously. She glanced at Algus; his face was impassive.

"Hyral," she replied, preferring not to give the man her first name. She was surprised to hear Algus suddenly stifle a snort. Was he amused? Teta strode out of the room, assuming that it was probably permissible for her to leave now that they had their final course. The wine was on the table, so they would not need her to refill their glasses. She would simply wait in the kitchen until they vacated the room, then she would help Cook clean up the mess.

Teta was very relieved to have that ordeal over with. The kitchen was now tidy and she was back upstairs with Layla, who was still fully enchanted with her new toy. She continually spun the knob, alternating between staring at the dancer, and staring dreamily out of her bedroom window at the pink and golden-streaked sky. Teta eventually walked over and sat the little girl on her lap, where she proceeded to braid Layla's silky blond hair into a plait for bedtime. Layla smiled and leaned her head back into Teta's hands. Layla always loved to have her hair taken care of. Teta was sometimes surprised to see such vanity in a five-year-old, but she never judged her for it. If Layla grew up to be beautiful, then so much the better for her.

Both the girls were surprised to see Algus walk into the room at that moment.

"Hello," Layla said, waiting for him to speak, or maybe (hopefully) give her another present.

He looked awkward for a moment, standing there with his hands grasped behind his back. "I came to say goodnight to you Layla."

"Oh," Layla said. He never normally did, and the little girl wasn't sure how to react. Teta nudged her over in his direction, so Layla walked across the room and held her arms up to be embraced. Algus swept her up and she giggled.

"Perhaps my lord would be so kind as to put her in bed?" Teta said, glad that for once she would not have to struggle to make Layla lie down and sleep.

Algus settled his baby sister into her small bed and stroked a wispy lock of hair off of her forehead. Teta noticed how similar his hair color was to Layla's. She and Delita had once had the same shade of hair as well. She wondered if he knew how lucky he was to have a sibling.

"You won't give me any trouble I hope," he said sternly to Layla, "You will go right to sleep with no fuss, correct?"

"If you tell me a story I will," Layla bargained slyly.

"I don't know any stories." he told her. "But if you wait until tomorrow night then I will think of something good."

"OK." Layla agreed, "Tomorrow you must come back."

"Goodnight," he said, and tried to get up.

"Miss Teta still has to say goodnight to me!" Layla insisted.

Algus remained seated at the foot of Layla's bed as Teta approached. She kissed the girl on the cheek, as was their custom at bedtime, and wished her sweet dreams. At last, Teta and Algus had permission to exit the room, as Layla was satisfied that she had gotten enough attention.

"She can be very demanding," Algus commented to the maid.

"But she is a good girl," Teta replied, "I would not wish for her to change."

They both paused out in the hallway. Teta was not sure if she was supposed to go her separate way or continue to walk with him. Before she really thought about what she was saying, she allowed the following words to escape- "My lord, I was considering going for a walk outdoors before the sun sets."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "You don't have much time left. I thought I warned you about that already."

"Perhaps, if you are not very tired from traveling, then you might walk with me so that I am not outside alone?" she asked timidly, too embarrassed now to meet his eye.

He took a very long time to respond and her hopes began to plummet. But finally he said "I suppose I am not so very tired."

They took the garden trail that she favored most. She walked at a leisurely pace, enjoying the smell of summer dusk. At first they did not speak as they walked, but she didn't feel awkward about that. This was her favorite time to be outdoors and she didn't need conversation to make it better. Algus, on the other hand, did not seem to be the sort of man who enjoyed "pleasant" walks through gardens. She caught him scowling at a mosquito, which made her hide a laugh behind her hand. Eventually, he broke their silence. "You did well with the dinner. My companions were pleased."

"I hope the food was enjoyable," she said simply, preferring not to dwell on the dinner at all.

"Lord Grindell seemed to make you uncomfortable," he commented.

"I don't know what you mean, my lord," she fibbed.

"When he asked for your name. He didn't want your surname, which I assume you surely must have known. You seemed rather cold."

She blushed. "I did not. He asked for my name and I gave it. No offense was meant."

"He found you attractive, you know."

"Oh."

"You told me men did not like you, Miss Hyral. It does seem that you were lying to me."

"No."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

She laughed softly, realizing that he had been merely playing with her. "Yes, a bit," she admitted.

"Then I will change the subject. Have you seen the new beast I found at the market? It was quite a deal. Very well-bred. When Layla is a bit older, I plan to use that bird to train her in riding. Were you ever taught to ride by the Beoulves?"

"Well… They tried to teach me. But, I was of eight years when the Beoulves adopted my brother and me, and I was past the age when children are usually begun. I only went twice with Lady Alma and I was too afraid to go again."

"You are afraid of chocobos?" he laughed.

"It's not funny. It threw me off in my second lesson and my ankle was sprained. I never wanted to go near a chocobo again."

"Well I can see you will not be much help to train Layla. But old Tom should suffice well enough. He has had plenty of experience with the birds."

She nodded. "Perhaps we should turn back, m'lord. It is quite dark now."

He ignored her suggestion. "You should learn to ride when Layla does. Then she will have a partner."

Teta crossed her arms. "I would prefer not to. Riding doesn't seem enjoyable to me, and as a maid I shall never have a need to know how."

He smiled and took a step closer to her. She instinctively backed up a step, feeling the tall hedge brush against her back. "Teta, you have no idea how enjoyable a ride through the countryside can be. After you learn to ride, you will find these walks to be a bore in comparison."

That statement hurt her. She loved her walks. She looked up at the moon instead of his teasing face. The stars had just come out and were winking at her. "I cannot imagine that I would ever tire of walking. Am I boring you by asking you to come along?"

He scowled. "No. I would not do anything if I found it boring just because you asked me to."

She tore her eyes off of the moon. "That is an unkind thing to say," she stated. "My lord, I never- "

He cut her off by gripping her shoulders tightly. It shocked her into silence. Then he shook her in annoyance. "Why are you so offended by everything I say to you? Most women are not so damned sensitive."

"I am going to have bruises if you don't let go, m'lord" she pleaded.

"You will call me by name when we're alone."

"Algus," she whispered, and she put her hands on his hands, as if to remove them.

They locked eyes, his annoyed and hers angry. It was the strangest thing, but somehow she knew he was going to kiss her a split second before he actually did. With his hands still squeezing her shoulders, he pressed his lips over hers and she didn't even consider fighting him. When she gave in and relaxed against him, he finally released the pressure on her shoulders. His hands instead went around her body, one at her lower back, the other at the base of her neck. After a moment, she pulled her face away and stared at her feet. Reality had just caught up to her and she remembered that she had never before in her life kissed a boy and she had no idea what to do. She couldn't very well just continue to let him kiss her with no response. What was worse was that she had _liked _the feel of him and she didn't want to make him stop. Now she figured she had ruined the moment for good. She would never have the boldness to ask him to do it again.

He pushed her hair back from her right ear and pressed his face against the side of her head. "Teta," he murmured, "you're shaking like a leaf. Do you find it cold out here?"

"No," she whispered.

"Hmm," he said. Then he nuzzled her neck and gently kissed the skin there. It sent fire down to her toes. She pressed closer to him and he leaned them both back against the sturdy hedge. He continued to kiss and even lick her slender neck and she thought she might faint from the sensation of it. She was in a daze a few moments later. When he eventually returned his lips onto her own, she felt ready for it. Kissing him seemed to be the most natural thing in the world all of a sudden. She felt hot and dizzy, almost like when she was drunk. His mouth was warm and insistent, then wet when she felt him slide the tip of his tongue along her upper lip. She moaned softly and it seemed to encourage him to kiss harder, his breath coming faster now, like hers. She might have let it continue all night except that his hand eventually slid down to cup her bottom. She didn't stop him because it felt bad (it actually increased her feeling of warmth) but because it terrified her. If someone were to catch them kissing at the end of the garden trail, it could pass as fairly innocent. But if someone saw his hands on her body like that, then the gossip would be vicious. Teta gently broke off their kiss and gripped his arm. He immediately took the hint and moved his hand back up. He moved to kiss her again but she pressed her face against his chest to evade him. For the next minute, they stood like that without speaking. Teta used the time to catch her breath.

"Did you like that?" he asked, in his normal voice. From his tone, she was pretty sure he knew that had been her first.

"Yes," she said briefly, afraid her voice might crack if she tried to say more.

He let go of her and held out his arm. She took it and they began the walk back to the manor. "I forgot to tell you," he mentioned lightly, "I picked something up from the market for you!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Same disclaimer. Enjoy!

A very well-crafted new pair of boots. Teta didn't know how to react when Algus presented her with her gift. They must have been at least as expensive as Layla's present. He looked pleased with himself as he brought them into the drawing room. By the shimmery sheen of the shoes, she assumed they were made of real dragon-hide.

Algus cleared his throat. "The other night I noticed that yours were quite worn out, and I thought you might like a new pair."

"They're very beautiful," Teta said, feeling a swell of embarrassment as she remembered her drunkenness and his improper removal of her shoes. "But I cannot accept them; they must have been expensive…" Teta really only said this because it was polite to act bashful when receiving a gift. Secretly, she couldn't wait to snatch them out of his hands and try them on. She had always had a weakness for pretty new clothes. The Beoulves had supplied her with a very nice wardrobe, but ever since coming to live at the Sadalfas manor she had worn only drab brown and gray dresses- clothing suitable for a maid.

"It's of no matter. Put them on to make sure they fit. I've never been excellent at guessing sizes."

Teta couldn't believe she was about to be seen in her stocking-feet _again_, but it would be rude to refuse after he had bought her a gift. She slid them on and was pleased to feel that they fit almost perfectly. She tapped the toes on the floor.

"They're perfect," she said, "Thank you for your thoughtfulness."

Algus noticed that her expression did not match her happy words. She was distractedly chewing on her lip, looking nothing short of troubled.

"If you like them, then what's wrong?" Algus said with a scowl. He was not very experienced in giving women gifts at all. He had expected her to be thrilled and appropriately thankful. That's it.

"I was wondering something," she began slowly.

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to sound unappreciative, but I am curious as to why you have been so kind to me lately."

Now it was Algus' turn to feel embarrassment, and he loathed that emotion. "Does kindness need a reason?" he barked angrily.

"No, no. I just mean… For two years I always thought that you merely tolerated me living here because you felt like it was the proper thing to do. And a long time ago, I heard things…"

"What things?" he demanded. "About me?"

"Well it was just gossip… from Delita and Ramza. And I am sure it might have been false since I know you did not care much for those two. But they said that, well, that you hated commoners, and that _would_ include me. And they also said that you were crueler than normal on the battlefield, which I really do hope was a lie. They said you liked to terrorize the hostages. And I just cannot understand how that could be the same person I see here at the manor lately."

Teta saw his face flush an angry red. "So," he spat, "you have been wondering how a _savage_ like me was managing to be civil in polite society. Is that what you mean, Miss Hyral? You couldn't just be grateful for some small kindness?" He was almost shouting now. Teta began to feel afraid, and even worse- guilty. She shouldn't have been so honest with him about her concerns. Now she began to wonder if he might strike her.

"No, Algus, I-"

"Enough!" he yelled. He took another threatening step closer to her, but then he seemed to push his rage down, and he spun around and stalked away from her, out of the room.

How stupid she had been, to bring up the past like that, when the current times had been good. Teta wrapped her arms around herself and started to cry.

00000

A couple hours later, miss Hyral had managed to pull herself together enough to think about the situation. She knew she needed to apologize for saying things that had upset him so. She was presently pacing her small attic bedroom as she considered everything. Through her tiny window, the moon was winking at her again. She had already decided that she was going to go to his quarters tonight to give an apology. The only thing stopping her was, ridiculously enough, her choice of footwear. She didn't want to wear the new boots to go see him because it would be like flaunting the fact that he had given her a gift and she had been rude in return. But on the other hand, she didn't want to wear her old boots, because he might take that to mean that she didn't appreciate his gift at all. She found the situation truly distressing. She couldn't very well go barefoot.

At last, Teta decided to wear her nightgown and slippers. If anyone caught her roaming the halls in her nightdress, then she would have a lot of awkward explaining to do, but she decided it was worth it to avoid the whole boots issue. And besides, she thought that, just maybe, she looked a little bit pretty in her white dressing gown. Teta never thought much of her looks in general, but she figured a little bit of prettiness couldn't hurt if she was trying to gain his forgiveness.

She tiptoed down the hallway, praying that no one heard her. Cook and her husband, old Tom, would probably let it go, but if one of the two ancient housekeeping women were to see her, they would spread gossip to the stable boys and the next three cities that Teta Hyral was a trollop who flaunted herself in "public".

Teta barely dared to breathe until she had reached his bedroom door. Then, her heart began to race for an entirely different reason. She was terrified to actually knock on his door and face his reaction. What if he yelled at her so loudly that the whole household came running? Her reputation would be destroyed if she was found in her master's doorway dressed in nightclothes, just the two of them. Now she couldn't believe she had been silly enough to think it was a good idea to wear the gown.

Gathering all of her courage, she softly rapped on the door. She heard his stern voice call to enter. With much trepidation, she stepped into the room. He had his back to her, and was bent over his desk.

"Tom, I asked you to bring me those expense records hours ago," he commented, then he swiveled around to face her. To say he was stunned to find that she wasn't Tom would be an extreme understatement.

Teta quickly shut the door closed behind her back.

Within the space of three seconds, Algus ran a gamut of emotions. On first sight of her face instead of old Tom's he wanted to scream at her to leave. A split second later, his eyes took in her apparel and his feeling quickly turned to shock. She wore a long white dressing gown. It covered her from neck to ankle with just a tiny bit of lace at the hem. But what got him, was the way it _draped._ The garment seemed to stick to her body in just the right places. And perhaps it was just his overheated imagination, but he could swear that he saw evidence that she had found the hallway outside to be freezing. It was safe to say that half a milli-second later his reaction had turned mainly to lust. Perhaps he would be willing to hear her out. It wasn't every day that a girl he liked just walked into his room looking like that.

"What do you want?" Algus choked out.

"I came to apologize," she said quickly, shyly clasping her hands behind her back. He bit back a groan.

She took a tentative step farther into his chambers. "I really didn't mean any offense to you today."

"Then I have no idea what you possibly could have meant," he said testily.

"All the things I said, I wasn't accusing you of them. I just wanted to hear you say that they weren't true. But then I realized it was very rude to talk about it in the first place and I am sorry. It was foolish of me."

Teta now stood about ten steps away from him. He met her gaze with a hard look, then he slowly let his eyes drift lower. Teta saw that he was studying her body through her dressing gown. Now she realized with a flush of shame that it showed quite a bit of her shape. She also realized that he was being very obvious about looking at her like that. Perhaps this was her punishment for her harsh words- she would have to stand here embarrassed while he tried to look through her clothing. She tried not to squirm or cover herself with her arms like she was aching to do. His eyes eventually drifted back up to her face.

"Well I am afraid you're in for a disappointment," he said coldly. "Mostly those things _are_ true. I did once beat a hostage for information. Ramza Beoulve looked like he might faint just from watching. But I didn't mind doing it, Teta, and do you know why? Because it was a _war_. If you want to win, you cannot be kind or polite. And as for my hatred of commoners, yes I did once feel that way."

"Why?" she whispered, half-afraid and half-transfixed.

"Are you really so foolish? The death corps we were killing was made up of common people. When I enlisted to fight, I was told to despise my enemy, and I followed orders well. People like your brother and Ramza could afford to be weak and show pity; they had been coddled their entire lives. Not me, Teta," he insisted venomously, "I was told to hate the commoners and I did. There is no shame in doing your job well. I will not apologize to you for my past actions. I've never chosen to harm you in any way, and that is all you ought to be concerned with."

Teta swallowed a painful lump in her throat. "I didn't mean to sound judgmental. I am sure you had to make a lot of difficult decisions in the war…"

Even stoic Algus looked a bit sad to hear those words. She imagined that the whole Lion War had been much worse for him than he could ever admit. She moved until she was standing directly in front of his knees, but not quite brushing against him. "Please don't be angry with me," she asked, "I don't care what you did back then, really. I like you very much as my master. And you are a very good brother to Layla. The rest… is just business, and I'm sorry for mentioning it."

She reached to push a lock of hair off his forehead, but lost her confidence half-way through the gesture and let her hand drop.

"It's all right to touch me," he told her. She repeated her move and this time she slid the soft hair to the side, in the style that he normally wore it. His skin was warm and smooth. She let her hand come to rest on his hard shoulder. He looked up at her with his hazel eyes. She couldn't help thinking that they were very pretty. He would probably be offended if she ever said so, but they were.

"I'm not angry with you anymore," he conceded.

"I am glad for that. I just don't know how to act around you at times, Algus. I didn't know I was offending you. I don't even know what you and I have been doing together as of late. I enjoy spending time with you but I know that it's wrong and I feel so guilty…" she trailed off helplessly.

"Come here," he said, and held his hands out. She sat on his lap and made herself comfortable. "It isn't wrong for us to spend time together. You have done nothing inappropriate. Please don't think that anymore. I haven't asked you to do anything wrong, have I?"

"No," she admitted.

"Then why should you feel guilty? We can be friends as long as we don't flaunt it. You know as well as I do that this manor is set far away from town and it can be a bit dull. It makes sense for us to spend time together: we are close in age and education. And I do like you quite a bit, for a commoner," he said with a clear twist of irony.

"Why did you kiss me today?" she asked quietly.

"Because I wanted to. Why did you come here in your sleeping gown?" he returned.

"Because… I had already put it on when I decided to come here and apologize," she lied. It was less awkward than the truth.

"Some people might say it's a bit scandalous, nevertheless," he told her playfully. He laughed. "You're blushing, Teta."

"You're embarrassing me."

He wrapped her in a tight bear hug for a brief moment. "You look beautiful in it. I can hardly stop myself from touching you. Now," he said, "You have until I count to ten to get back in your bed, or else I may lose all self control. One, two…"

"Goodnight," he called as she yelped and hurried out of his chambers.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Same disclaimer. Chapter 5 here. And you have a good point, Unknown 2008 (and I'm glad you like the story!). If anybody else has read this, I hope you will review too, just so I know what you think!

Algus made good on his promise to tell Layla a story the next night. Teta learned that he had asked Cook to tell him an old folklore that was appropriate to tell a child. Cook had given him the story of Jack and the Beanstalk. Teta herself had never heard the story and was quite as entertained as Layla. Unfortunately, for the next few days Layla took every opportunity to chant "fee fie fo fum" at Teta.

In the course of a week, Teta only saw Algus briefly since he was busying himself with training his new chocobo. Layla had insisted on naming it Thunder because it was bigger and heavier than the other birds, and its steps were quite loud. Algus agreed to the name, since the chocobo was to eventually become Layla's ride.

He had managed to get her alone for a few minutes on Thursday. It had been four days since the night she visited him at his bedroom. Teta had been walking with Layla and her dog, allowing the girl to take the pet inside for a small time since it was raining outdoors, but she had to watch to make sure Layla didn't let the beagle off of his strap. The animal wasn't supposed to be indoors anyway. As they passed the library, Algus walked out of the room and said good morning to them.

"May I ask a favor of you Lady Sadalfas?" he asked Layla, knowing that it made her giggle to hear her title. "I left my gloves upstairs in my chambers; they might be on the desk. Would you hurry up there and get them for me? Your eyes are so much better than mine or Miss Hyral's, I believe you can find them more easily."

Layla was thrilled to be told she was better at _anything_, so she happily rushed upstairs with her faithful beagle dashing behind her. Algus swiftly grabbed Teta by the hand and pulled her into the library. In no time flat, he had leaned her against the nearest bookshelf and kissed her in earnest. Now it was her turn to giggle, surprised and pleased at the unexpected attention. He squeezed her hips for support as he bent down to her and she gently wrapped her arms around his neck. After a minute of giddy kissing, she told him that Layla would surely be back in a moment and they should stop.

Algus laughed. "No, we have a bit longer. I lied, my gloves are in the stable. She will certainly look for awhile before she gives up and returns to us."

"How horrible! She may spend all day up there, rather than admit she couldn't find them."

"That's what I was hoping," he replied.

Teta couldn't help but laugh along. Then they resumed their activities, and this time he pressed his whole body up against her and lifted her up onto her toes. Teta felt that melting feeling she had come to associate with him. He was so insistent with her this time that she thought her lips might bruise, but she didn't mind at all. She had waited eighteen years to feel wanted like this, and it had been well worth the wait for as good as he was. Algus broke away, panting, when they heard the yipping of the beagle getting nearer. He grinned wickedly, then licked her earlobe and whispered, "When you have a free evening, come visit me. And if you would like to wear your dressing gown again, I would not mind."

Layla noticed that her brother and Miss Teta looked different than they had when she left. His hair was sticking out in a couple places, and she looked breathless and pink-faced. Something had changed, but the little girl could not place her finger on what. She had been noticing that the two of them acted funny around each other lately.

"Brother, I could not find your gloves _anywhere._ I even looked in your drawer of underclothes!" she announced with a smile.

Algus actually looked embarrassed, his cheeks turned tomato red. Teta had never seen him betray that emotion before. She had to bite down hard on her lip to keep from laughing. Layla went on, oblivious to the awkwardness, "So I think maybe you have lost your gloves, because they are _not_ in your chambers."

"Well thank you for your help, Layla," Algus said stiffly.

Layla noticed that he didn't sound very pleased with her, and her face fell.

"It was very kind of you to look," Teta said quickly, hoping to cheer the girl up. Layla was quite a sensitive child. If she caught even a whiff of someone being mad at her, she would cry for days. The poor girl had shortage of people who cared about her. Layla could not remember her parents, as they had both died of a virus that had hit the village four years ago. Layla's wet nurse had been the only caretaker she had until Teta arrived and the woman was dismissed. Algus had not approved of the woman, but in a time of war it was hard to find a reliable nanny for a small girl. The wet-nurse took care of all of Layla's physical needs, but never offered care or affection, or even intelligence. Three-year-old Layla had not missed her at all when she left. Teta was much nicer.

00000

That night, Layla had decided to ask Teta some questions to figure out why she had been acting so weird.

As Teta tucked her in, Layla said, "Do you love me still, Miss Teta?"

Teta smiled. "Of course I do. You are my favorite person in the whole world."

"Good," Layla said, "And do you love my brother, too?"

Teta's hand froze in tucking the sheets. "I… I think he is a good master."

"But do you love him?"

"Why do you keep asking that silly question?" Teta admonished.

"I just wondered. Miss Teta, if you married Algus, then you could be like my mother and he could be like my father. I think you should."

"Layla!" Teta gasped, "You mustn't say things like that. Especially don't say it to your brother. It's not… I mean, we couldn't… Well. You will understand when you're older. I am not a noble woman. There are rules."

"There are rules that say you cannot get married?" Layla asked in disbelief.

"Yes, in a way. And besides that, your brother would not want to marry someone like me. So please, please, Layla, do not speak of this again to anyone else."

"Ok. I just thought it would be fun for us all to be a family."

"Now, now. You must go to sleep, it is getting late."

00000

Teta had wanted to visit Algus that very night, but she used her better judgment and waited until two nights after. She had no experience in visiting boys and she wasn't sure what was considered to be too much attention. She had kept an ear out to learn what he was doing today; she wanted to make sure he would be in his quarters with no interruptions. He had had a visitor earlier, apparently an old family friend, but the man had left before dinner.

It gave her a rush to knock on his door. This time he walked over to open it.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"I thought it might be you. Come in."

"Are you busy right now?"

"No, I want to see you."

"I wanted to see you too," she admitted.

He smiled. "Will you have a drink with me?"

She remembered the first time she had drank with him and how mindless she had been. "Just one, please."

"All right, I'll only let you have one. You have no head for wine."

Teta watched him pour it. The small glass looked ridiculous in large battle-scarred hands like his. She took it from him and was pleased to see that he hadn't filled it nearly as full as before. She began to take a seat at the table.

"Do you not want to sit with me?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"With you? In your chair?"

"You don't have to," he said, trying to look dejected.

She carefully walked around the table making sure not to slosh the wine around too much. Then she sat gingerly on his lap. The chair was very big and plush, it easily held them both. She took a sip. Same bitter taste as last time, but she was not going to complain. He held her comfortably with his free arm. Teta found it easy to relax in that position and she lazily rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and let herself smell the wine and his manly smell. His body was so warm under hers. He was dressed in night clothes as well, so there were no thick layers of leather to separate them.

Teta asked how his day had been, and she listened to him talk as she felt the vibrations of his voice against her back. He told her the man who visited was once business partners with his father: they had co-owned a fleet of trade ships, which had maintained the Sadalfas fortune for many years longer than it ought to have lasted. Now the ships were not sailing due to hostilities that had been mounting before the Lion War. He then asked for the details of her day. She responded, but felt sad that she didn't have any exciting stories to match his.

Eventually, she ran out of material to talk about. Layla was certainly an entertaining child, but even Layla couldn't give more than fifteen minutes of funny quotes and actions within one day.

"You take good care of her. She likes you," he noted.

"She is a sweet girl. I enjoy spending time with her."

Algus had just finished his drink. Teta only had a few sips left in her own. She put hers down without drinking the last of it. She wanted more contact with him, so she curled her legs up into the chair and rested her hand on his firm chest. Then she boldly tilted her face up and kissed his jaw, feeling short stubble rough against her lips. He sighed quietly, so she kissed him again on his neck, feeling his hands tighten around her. She thought that maybe he liked the feel of that as much as she had when he had done it to her. Soon he was returning the attention with fervor, devouring the soft skin of her neck, then even moving down to her collar bone and a couple inches below that. She noticed that he had somehow managed to unbutton the top button of her gown to get a bit more access to her skin. As long as he didn't try to undress her any more than that, she didn't mind. She ran her fingers along his upper arms, feeling the shape of the muscles there. She thought he had a very nicely built body. He was several inches taller than her and solid from years of swordplay and rough camp life. Teta wanted to keep touching and exploring him, but she wasn't bold enough. She ran her fingers through his hair, which was coarser than hers (but she liked it anyway). His features had a warm cast to them, with his gold-colored hair and yellow-green eyes. She had always thought his eyes were brown like hers, but up close she could see their real color. He was certainly handsome. Teta wondered why she had never seen any young noble women coming to pay a visit to the manor.

Algus finished with teasing her neck and murmured her name to get her attention. She rested her face contentedly on his chest and waited for him to speak again.

"What have you had planned for your future?" he wanted to know.

Teta thought before speaking. "Well, I planned to take care of Layla for as long as she needs me. After that, I do not have a plan really. It is far in the future."

"You mentioned before that you are already eighteen. So you had no intention of marrying, you simply planned to stay a governess?"

"I would not say that I planned it. But there were no options for husbands for me, certainly. The town is too far away for me to meet any men of my own status. And who would have had me anyway, with no rank or dowry? I don't have much to offer."

"If you could have had your own way, would you have married?"

Teta felt a bit shamed by the question, because it struck a nerve with her. She had wanted to have a family more than anything. Her eighteenth birthday had been one of the saddest days of her life, seeing all chances of having children of her own slip away. "I would have married if I had the chance. I wanted a family. But I have Layla, and I love her as much as I would my own child." Teta tried to sound as if it wasn't such a hardship to her. He was silent. "Why are you not wed?" she asked, trying to take the attention off herself.

"For the past four years, I have been too busy and traveling to consider finding a wife," he said. "And my father told me it is better for a man to wait until he is older and has built his own reputation first. He was nearly thirty years when he was married."

Teta smiled. "You men get plenty of time to decide what you want."

He looked at her seriously. "Your choices are not gone. Merely diminished some. There are widowed men who sometimes marry older girls because they need a woman to care for the first wife's children… although these days there are far more female widows, with more men having been killed in battle."

"You do not have to try to make me feel better. I have accepted that my chances are small, or perhaps non-existent."

"So you intend to grow into an old maid?"

She couldn't respond to that query, it was too depressing. He did not press her for an answer, merely rubbed his palm slowly up and down her back. It felt comforting. She wondered if he actually cared about her beyond a casual concern for his nanny. She hadn't been comforted by someone else since her long ago friendship with Alma.

"It is getting to be late, and this chair is growing uncomfortable," Algus commented.

Teta stood with a yawn, waiting for the feeling to come back into her legs. She was dreading the cold walk up to her bedroom in her flimsy nightdress.

Algus walked to the bookshelf and snuffed out all the candles that had been lighting the area. The room was very suddenly plunged into darkness. Teta started in surprise. Then Algus had walked back over to her in the dark and wrapped an arm lightly around her waist to guide her to the bed.

Her heart began to pound so loudly she thought he surely must hear it. "Algus?" she questioned, "Do you mean for me to sleep here?"

"Yes," he replied, "I would like for you to stay. No one will catch you out, and you _are_ already wearing your nightclothes."

"But…" she had a bad feeling about what could happen.

"I promise I will not do anything inappropriate to you tonight."

"Ok," she finally consented. She heard a rustle of him pulling the heavy hangings back, and then lifting the equally heavy blankets. "Go on," he instructed.

Teta clambered into the big bed and lay stiffly on one side of it. She had never shared a bed with a man before. It made her a bit nervous, even with his promise. He lay down after her and then sought her form in the darkness. His fingers came in contact with her hip. The bed was warm, but he was even more so. She scooted a few inches closer to him without even thinking about it. He firmly pulled her the rest of the way over until her side was flush against him. The pitch darkness gave her courage she hadn't had with the lights on. She stroked her hand over his chest and hard stomach, feeling his masculine contours and the incredible heat that seemed to radiate off his skin. She oh-so-slowly continued to move her hand up and down his torso, thinking that touching him was the most enjoyable experience of her life. The next time she touched his lower abs, she heard him stifle a groan and felt his hips jerk reflexively. She had no idea if that meant he liked it or hated it, so she made her hand be still.

"You're torturing me, Teta," he said, but he didn't sound angry at all.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"I'll show you what," he replied softly as he turned onto his side.

He began with his hand lightly stroking her upper arm in what seemed like an affectionate way. Then his fingers trailed down her neck, giving her chills. They continued down the center of her chest (which caused her to hold her breath in surprise), then he laid his palm flat on her belly and stroked lightly downward until he was inches below her belly button, and then back upward until the back of his thumb grazed the bottom of her left breast. Then he followed the same lazy circle that she had done to him, over and over again, until her breath came in quick quiet gasps. Her limbs seemed to have melted into a puddle as her whole body shook with anxiety. Each time his palm moved up or down she could only imagine that he planned to continue in that direction. At this point, she didn't know if she would be able to stop him if he touched her like that. Finally, she was put to the test when he allowed his hand to actually travel up over the swell of her chest, cupping and squeezing her. She heard him give a sigh at the same time that she did. Then he gently pinched her nipple through the fabric, making it into a hard little bead. "Algus!" she gasped, from the shock of it.

He slowly slid his hand away. "That is what I meant by 'torture'. When you touch someone like that, it makes them feel desire for you." He paused a bit uncertainly. "Do you feel that, Teta?"

Her whole body was on fire. She had never imagined it would be so intense to be touched in that way. And she actually _ached_ between her legs. Even while knowing it was very wrong, she wanted him to touch her there, to make it feel better. "Yes," she replied, "now I know what you meant."

Algus sighed and shifted her into the spooning position they had been in the night she first drank with him. "It's a shame I promised not to take advantage of you," he said wistfully. "And it's also a shame for a pretty girl like you to be a virgin all her life," he added as an afterthought. She blushed in the dark. "Teta…" he said awkwardly, "if you ever think you might like to… be intimate with me, I hope you will say so. I would not force you, and perhaps you do want to see if you can still find a husband. But I cannot stand knowing that you plan to just go on without letting any man have you. I mean, such a life would be unbearably dull for you, whether you want to believe that or not."

She was mesmerized by his words. "I'm not sure I understand," she said. She probably did, but she wanted him to clarify.

"Well," he said awkwardly, "you know that I could not marry you due to issues of rank," (she knew that this wasn't strictly true, but she wasn't pathetic enough to argue with him about it) "but I do care for you quite a bit. We could be… lovers, I suppose… if you have seriously given up on finding a husband."

"That would be sinful," she said worriedly.

"Such things happen more often than you might think," he told her, "it is certainly not unheard of. I would be good to you. But as I already have told you, I would not force you into such a situation. It must be something you agree to."

"I… don't know." Teta said softly. "I can see that you have good reasoning, and you are probably correct that I will get lonely one day. But, that is something I would need time to think about."

"You will have as much time as you like."

"Algus?"

"Yes?"

"In the meantime, would it still be acceptable for me to visit you occasionally, like we have been doing? I do enjoy spending time with you."

He was pleased to hear her request that. "You may visit me whenever you wish." He kissed her temple.

"I am glad. Goodnight, Algus."

A/N again: Next chapter will probably be earning the M rating, unless I end up writing in a direction I wasn't expecting. Just some forewarning, if anyone is sensitive about that sort of thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything in life seemed to go by slower and take on a dream-like quality as Teta learned what it was like to fall for someone. The time that she did not spend with Algus seemed a little bit less real to her. Layla occasionally playfully yelled at her for not paying attention when she spoke. The truth was that Algus was always somewhere in the back of her mind, no matter what she was doing.

The next time that Teta found the nerve to visit him for the evening was three nights after the night she had slept in his bed. How awkward the morning had been, waking just at sunrise and tiptoeing back to her own room so no one would know where she had been. Algus was pleased to see her again. He said he had started to wonder if she planned to come back at all. She replied that she didn't wish to monopolize his time.

"I certainly do need to spend some nights catching up on correspondence and the like, but the rest of the time, I welcome your company," he said. Teta glowed at the comment. They spent a pleasant evening together, and once more he expected that she sleep in his bed. She happily obliged, finding that she loved the feel of a warm man right next to her. It was strangely comforting to wake up briefly in the night and know that he was right there with her. She was a light sleeper, and frequently awoke for a few minutes at a time. When this happened now, she would gently cuddle into him. Sometimes he would sigh or put an arm around her in his sleep. It made her feel loved. She had begun to love him already, she knew, though it might not have been a wise thing to do.

Layla had expressed an interest to go outdoors at night and look at the stars, since she was usually put to bed at sunset and rarely got to see them. Teta suggested to Algus that they ought to bring her out the next night. The sky was clear and a warm summer breeze blew through the trio's hair as they set a blanket and some cushions on a clear stretch of grass in the garden.

"Lay back on the blanket," Teta instructed Layla. The little girl made herself comfortable, her little yellow dress splayed haplessly about her. Teta set herself down on Layla's right as Algus reclined on his sister's left.

"This is good fun;" Layla said gaily, "we three should come here every single night. Even when it is cold. But not when it rains," Layla reconsidered, "then we won't be able to see anything."

Algus laughed. "In the winter, you wish to sit out here in the freezing cold? You shall not even need a blanket, you will be able to lay right in the snow."

"Well," Layla said, "You could wrap us up in your traveling cloak and we would stay warm. Do you not agree, brother?"

"My cloak could indeed keep the three of us warm. But Miss Hyral might not wish to be trapped in a cloak with the two of us," Algus joked.

"Your brother might be mean and pinch me," Teta suggested.

"Well, if he did, I would pinch him back even harder for you, Miss Teta," Layla insisted.

"You would, would you?" Algus questioned menacingly.

Layla recognized his tone and she blanched, "No, I did not mean it!" she squealed, but it was too late and Algus had already begun to tickle her with enthusiasm. Layla screamed with glee as Teta joined in as well. They left the little girl gasping for air and scolding them both for ganging up on her, though she had laughed the whole time.

Layla was delirious with joy, having her two favorite people paying so much attention to her at the same time. She had nearly forgotten her promise to Miss Teta that she would not let her mouth run away with her.

"I wish it was like this all the time," Layla said dreamily, "Just we three could spend all the time together as a family."

Algus felt a bit of alarm to hear his sister say this statement. He wondered if she had somehow noticed the attraction between himself and Teta. It was not good that she thought of the three of them as a family. If Teta did eventually leave to find a more fulfilling lifestyle, then Layla would be that much more devastated. He was at a loss for something to say to remedy the situation. All the possibilities sounded harsh, even to his own ears. He did not care to upset Layla or alienate Teta.

"Now, Layla, I am not in your family," Teta corrected gently.

"Well I say that you are," Layla pouted, "And do not tell me there are rules against that either. I can think what I please, Miss Teta."

"Yes… I suppose you are allowed to do that," Teta agreed, defeated. She felt a bit of awkwardness in the situation. She hoped Algus did not think she had been encouraging Layla to think of her as a sort of substitute mother. Teta would never be presumptuous enough to do a thing like that.

When they had finally coaxed Layla to go to sleep indoors where she belonged, Algus turned to Teta. "She is going to be torn apart if you leave here," he said.

"I don't…" Teta tried to find the right words, "I couldn't leave her while she is still so young. It is certainly tempting to travel to town and see if you are correct that I could find a husband still… But I would choose her over anyone else. So I do not think I will be making that trip to town." She tried to act nonchalant, but her eyes betrayed her sadness at the finality of the decision. A life of spinsterhood. He wished he could offer her more than the choice to be his lover, but it was the best he could do. If he married his maid, the gossip would destroy what little was left of the Sadalfas name. She was a commoner. He wanted to believe that he was over his old hatred, but he knew deep down he still felt that he, as a nobleman, was too good to be wed to a common girl. Yet, oddly enough, he had never wanted another woman this badly. He had seen plenty of beautiful young ladies, powdered and stuffed into expensive dresses, but not one of them had ever made his blood burn like Teta could while glancing up at him through her long eyelashes. She tested every last bit of his self-control. She trusted him so much, but he didn't know if he deserved the trust. He wanted to have her, whether it was honorable or not. He spent long nights trying to convince his conscience that it would be ok to try to seduce her. His old rage at the common folk would flare up and a little voice would whisper to him that a common girl's virtue was nearly worthless… she wouldn't mind much if he forced himself on her… But then, after a few moments, he would regain his senses and realize that she would probably despise him for eternity if he did any such thing. The only times he felt any consolation were the two nights she had consented to sleep in his bed. When he got to fall asleep holding her, it was like a small sort of possession, and that soothed his desire a bit. The greedy part of him triumphed: _mine, mine, mine_. He liked to believe that she wanted to be his; that she was merely scared to admit it. She seemed to have enjoyed it when he touched her provocatively. He couldn't even think about how amazing it had been to feel her bosom through her gown as she moaned his name. He was sure she had liked that. He certainly had.

"It is your decision whether you wish to go to town or not," he told her. "I, however, am glad to know that you care for Layla as much as she cares for you."

Algus realized, with a heavy weight in his stomach, that he would have been quite as upset as poor Layla if Teta left them now.

00000

Teta spent the next three weeks in blissful uneventful ness. She cared for Layla in the day, as normal, and then she spent about every-other night in Algus' bed. She had learned not to be shy about visiting him. He made her feel very welcome. She would have come every night, but she learned from listening to Cook that even a man who loves you likes to have time to himself occasionally. The nights she spent alone in her bed seemed ten times more cold and uncomfortable than they had ever been before she became close with Algus. And he was so kind to her. He never asked her to do more than kiss him. She saw that he was sticking true to his word not to force her to decide.

It was toward the end of the third week with him that she made a careless mistake. She had become so accustomed to being able to see him whenever she pleased that she no longer bothered to pay attention to the gossip about him during the day. If she had, then she might have learned that he had overnight visitors.

Teta knocked on the door and waited impatiently for him to let her in. The hallways were drafty and cold, especially in the dressing gown he liked so much. He opened the door just a crack and she was surprised to see his forehead show a crease of disapproval. "What are you doing?" he asked coldly. It was then that she heard male laughter coming from within the room. And another set of footsteps coming closer. "Ah, and who indeed has come to visit you this late hour, Sadalfas?" a drunken voice queried in a merry tone. The door was wrenched open further by a hand not belonging to Algus. It was the same man who had grabbed her wrist during the dinner she served. His face was flushed nearly purple from wine. She stood there frozen in shock. She did not recognize the other two men who sat at the card table, now with their gazes leveled on her. She felt like she was in a nightmare, speechless in her nightgown like this.

"Ah, it is the maid!" the purple-faced man cackled gleefully, "Come to visit us all, Sadalfas? Or is she here only to warm _your_ bed?" He leered at her body sickeningly.

"No, Grindell, I have no idea why she is here, and especially clothed in such a way," Algus said cruelly, "But perhaps you should leave now, Miss Hyral, unless you wish to keep my friend company."

Grindell's disgusting smile made her feel faint. She turned on her heel and raced away. She didn't let the tears start to flow until she got back to her own bedroom. Words couldn't even express the humiliation and pain she felt. She swore over and over again in her mind that she would never go back there. She was done, and she felt like her heart had been smeared across the floor. Why had she thought she could love him? The look that had been in his eyes as he as he taunted her was full proof that he had not actually cared for her. He had put her on the chopping block for his friends to demolish. If only she had paid attention to the fact that he might have guests on certain nights. Now the other men believed her to be some sort of whore. And Algus… he had shown no pity, not a trace of care for her. She sobbed harder as she firmly decided she would not touch him ever again. How cruel life could be, to show her such happiness with him, then take it away roughly. It had all been a joke.

00000

Teta awoke dry and sore from crying through most of the night. She splashed water on her face to try to make herself look more presentable. She felt dead as she dressed for the day and went downstairs to fix Layla's morning porridge. She could not think of one single thing to look forward to. All she could hope for was to not see Algus at all.

In the meantime, Algus awoke just as dehydrated as Teta. He, however, was suffering from a hangover rather than a night of weeping. He drank two glasses full of water with a groan and tried to recall why he had gotten so plastered. Ah, yes. Teta had caused quite a bit of awkwardness for him the night before by foolishly showing up at his chambers as he was entertaining three guests. He had not appreciated having to hear Grindell's lewd jokes about her for the rest of the night, so he had drunk until he could hardly hear anything at all. What had she been thinking? Surely she could not have missed the arrival of three carriages that evening. Stupid girl. He supposed he might have been a bit harsh with her, but it was merely to make her leave before she humiliated them both. Unfortunately, she had not taken the hint and was seen by all of his companions in her sheer nightdress. He hoped she would have a good explanation to make it up to him now.

Algus was surprised to find, however, that Teta did not once seek him out in the course of the day. She normally would bring Layla by to visit him at some point, perhaps in the library. But he caught not a sight of her. By nightfall, he became certain that she must be waiting until she could speak to him alone to come and apologize. Then he was two hours into the night and still not a sign of her. She never arrived this late. He began to think more closely about what he had said to her. Nothing rude, that he could recall. He thought with a sinking feeling that she might have been offended by his curt tone. She was sensitive in the extreme. Damn it if the girl was avoiding him now.

Algus decided that he would never sleep properly if he did not find out what was going on, so he put on his slippers and ventured up to her small attic room. He had not been to that section of the manor in years. The staircase was narrower than he recalled, more dark and depressing. He knocked on the single door at the very top. No reply. Without trying again, he simply opened the door. The room had a sloped ceiling, with only a small dresser and bed as furniture. Her mattress was little more than a narrow cot, but she seemed to have made it as cozy as possible with extra quilts. He saw by bright moonlight that a piece of parchment was propped on top of the dresser: it was a messy charcoal drawing that Layla had made for her. Seemed to be a huge chocobo with eight legs. He smiled a bit at the sight of it.

Teta was, in fact, in her bed. He saw her long mahogany-colored hair trailing along her pillow. She turned her face toward him for a moment, to see who it was, then she swiftly turned back away and buried her face in the pillow again.

"I wondered why you had not come to speak to me about last night," he said reproachfully.

"I don't wish to speak to you about it," she said stiffly.

"Well I do," he said.

"I should not be speaking to you at this time of night, _my lord_," she hissed angrily.

"Do not talk to me like that. I won't tolerate coldness from you. I know you too well by now for such a formal tone."

"Well I do not know _you_," she said, "I was mistaken for trying to be a friend to you, so for that I apologize."

Algus finally caught on. She was mad at him for some reason. What did she really expect him to have done after she burst in on his gathering? "Why are you angry with me?" he asked helplessly, "I said what was necessary to make you leave without causing awkwardness. I could not very well have let you stand in the doorway like that for hours…"

"And it was necessary to taunt me to do this?" she said sarcastically, "You seemed to enjoy making fun of me as much as your friend did."

"That was not my intention." He sighed in frustration, not knowing what to say to her to make it better. For Ajora's sake, she ought to be apologizing to him for having intruded in the first place.

Teta heard him kneel next to her small bed just before she felt his hand begin to gently massage her shoulder.

"Please do not touch me," she requested, "I want to be alone."

"You cannot remain angry with me about this. It's foolish."

"So now I am a fool as well as a companion for your disgusting friend? How kind you are," she snapped. Her words sounded tough and confident, but she ruined the effect by promptly beginning to cry again after speaking them.

"Teta, please…" he said, "you know I do not mean that." He started to rub her back and shoulders again. "Please don't cry," he begged.

"Leave me alone," she sobbed, "I just want some time to myself."

Algus did not like the thought of leaving her so upset, but he saw that he could do nothing to comfort her now. "Sleep well," he said quietly. He stood and left the room.

00000

The next day, Tom came to Layla's nursery to announce that her brother wished to see her. Layla became flushed with excitement, wondering if perhaps there was another present in store for her.

"Tom, would you be so kind as to take her to her brother's chambers and then bring her back here to me when they are done?" Teta asked in a low voice. She truly did not want to see Algus today. Tom agreed reluctantly, wondering what was going on.

The little girl was gone for merely a few minutes before she came bounding back up the stairs to her nursery room, Tom panting behind her with the struggle to keep up. She was holding a large bunch of mixed flowers. As soon as Tom had shut the door and left them, Layla exclaimed, "These are for you, from my brother, Miss Teta! He said since you did not come to his chambers with me, I was to give them to you." She thrust the bouquet upward into Teta's arms. "Aren't they beautiful? He picked the best ones out of the garden for you!"

"Yes, dear, they are beautiful," Teta said listlessly. They really were gorgeous, but she hoped he didn't think a bunch of flowers could make her forget his offense. They couldn't alter her memories of his mocking words. How could she believe that he cared for her after he had spoken to her like that?

Layla looked up at Teta with a coquettish smile, "So does this mean he does want to marry you after all? Maybe the rules got changed, Miss Teta."

"No, Layla, the rules are the same. He gave me flowers because we… are… well, friends, I suppose."

Now Layla pouted. "But how come I did not get flowers, then? Am I not his friend as well?"

Teta laughed. Layla never failed to keep her amused. "You may keep this bouquet in your bedroom so you can look at them all the time," she insisted.

Layla clapped her hands in delight and ran off to the kitchens to get a vase from Cook.

00000

Angry frustration was building up inside Algus as his day progressed. He had recently noticed that one the noblemen he had entertained night before last seemed to have smuggled away a bottle of his best wine at some point. Wine was certainly nothing to obsess about, but that type had come from an island that his father's ships had once traded with, and there was no way for him to get his hands on another bottle. He couldn't believe that one of his noble friends (probably that damned Grindell) would stoop to petty thievery, but they were the only ones who had had access to the wine cellar recently. This alone was enough to put him in a foul mood, but the fact that Teta seemed to be avidly avoiding him made his day doubly bad. He had personally gone out this morning to arrange a bouquet to hopefully cheer her up and she had not even bothered to come to his room to receive it. Now it was past noon, and she showed no intention of coming to speak to him. He decided to make a day-trip into town to take his mind off the turmoil in his house. Perhaps he would buy newer riding equipment for Thunder. Algus knew it might be seen as frivolous spending, but he truly did not care. He was going stir-crazy from so many weeks in the manor. He was not accustomed to living in a home anymore, after years of camp life and battle.

In the local market, Algus was able to satisfactorily find every item he desired, except for a new saddle. The craftsman would probably need to custom-make one for him, which he decided to deal with on another day. He passed a stand run by an old woman with silver hair. The "store" was filled with all sorts of pretty trinkets for women: hair ribbons, sparkling brooches, delicate skirts, fashionable jackets made of fine silk, and plenty of other items like ornate brushes and combs. All the sort of things a young man might buy for a woman he was courting. There was a soft yellow shawl that would have looked lovely with Teta's dark hair and eyes. Algus sighed. _If she would just stop this ridiculousness and accept me, _he thought, _I would treat her as well as any noblewoman. I certainly can afford to buy all sorts of these bits of fluff; she would never feel neglected by me._ Teta seemed to think that becoming his lover would make her some sort of prostitute, but he had never meant for her to see it that way. He thought she was worth more than that, but he had no idea how to tell her so. His anger from earlier in the day returned full-force. No matter how hard he tried, she refused to give him her trust. It was infuriating.

Dusk was settling on the horizon when Algus arrived back at the manor. Old Tom collected his chocobo and took it toward the stable. Teta watched his arrival from the window in the library. She supposed she had better choose a book and leave before he entered the house, as she knew it was sometimes his habit to come straight to the library after traveling. He liked to sit in the plush chair by the fire with some inconsequential reading material. She hurried back upstairs to her bedroom with her prize, glad to have escaped a confrontation with him. She planned to read for maybe an hour, until her eyelids grew heavy and she could not fight off sleep any longer.

In the meantime, Algus had made up his mind to force Teta to speak to him tonight. He couldn't stand having her angry with him. He had become so attached to her as of late that he could think of nothing else. The first place he checked was Layla's bedroom, thinking that Teta might still be trying to convince the little girl to go to sleep. Layla, however, was already in her bed. There was a soft bit of a snore in her breathing, so he knew she was fast asleep. His eyes darted to the other side of the room where he caught a glimpse of the bouquet he had picked this morning. So Teta hadn't even seen fit to accept it? She had foisted it off on his sister instead. He took several deep breaths to try to diminish his rage. He had no idea that women could be this difficult. For a moment, he began to wonder if he really might be better off just continuing to visit the occasional whore when he was desperate. Trying to earn a woman's affection was damn-near impossible, it seemed.

Algus stomped up the stairs to the attic. Teta heard the footsteps coming several seconds before he actually reached her door. She had a moment of panic, knowing that it must be the master of the house shaking the floors like that. She was right in the middle of changing out of her day-time clothing. Her dress lay pooled on the floor and she stood in a mere shift, which hit only as low as her knees. If she felt exposed in her nightgown, it was nothing compared to this uber-thin underwear. She told herself to calm down; he wasn't going to see her before she got her nightgown on. Surely he wouldn't open the door without first-

Bam! The door flew open so hard it hit the wall. Algus stalked into the room with a scowling look of determination on his face. "Teta," he declared, "You are going to listen to…" He stopped dead when he registered that he had just walked in on her changing her clothes. She stood frozen as an icicle, clearly in pure shock.

She was as good as naked, to his suddenly greedy eyes. Not only could he clearly see the shape of her nipples, but the color of them, even, was visible through the thin white material as well. As was the outline of her virginal white panties. Her small legs sported delicate curves. She was a petite girl, but he thought her shape was amazing. Algus had developed an embarrassingly full erection by the time he finished raking her with his eyes. He was sure she must be able to see it even though his trousers were baggy, as was the recent style in Dorter.

Teta finally regained enough sense to try to hide herself. She turned her back to him, very much abashed.

_Oh god, bad move,_ he thought. The sight of her round bottom being hugged by the shift excited him even more than the frontal view. He thought he might need a good twenty minutes to recover his ability to speak his mind, or really speak anything at all.

"Shut the door!" Teta squealed, now desperately fumbling to get her nightdress over her head. He took a step backward and gently shut the door. He knew he was offending her modesty, but he could not for his life tear his eyes off of her. He simply gaped like a fish while she proceeded to dress herself for bed. She turned to him with fire in her eyes. She had crossed her arms over her breasts self-consciously. "Why would you do that?" she demanded.

"I… was…" he tried to remember what his goal had been, "Yes, I was here to make you forgive me."

"By watching me dress?" she said incredulously.

He gave an awkward chuckle. "I am sorry, I was very intent on speaking to you, and I never even thought you might be, well… indecent." He lowered his eyes to look properly shamed. She followed his line of vision and found herself to be quite transfixed by the prominent bulge in his trousers. She didn't know much about men, but she was pretty sure she knew what _that_ was. Alma and Teta had learned a bit about sex and male equipment by watching a mating between two chocobos in the Beoulve stables. The two girls had promised each other they would not tell anyone else that they had sneaked over to watch it. Ten year old girls weren't supposed to think about that sort of thing, according to their etiquette mistress.

Teta brought her eyes back to Algus' face, but she couldn't help continuing to glance down in curiosity every few seconds. He did not seem embarrassed for her to see him, so that made her feel a little less ashamed that he had seen nearly all of her body.

Algus cleared his throat. "I do not wish for there to be anymore anger between us," he said, "I just came here to make sure you knew that. So will you cease to avoid me like this? I would very much like to forget that night entirely."

"I cannot simply forget so easily," she tried to explain, "I was hurt… and humiliated. I had no idea you had visitors. You were so cruel."

"Teta, I am not a very kind person by nature," he said, "and when I seem cruel I need you to understand that I don't mean to be so harsh. It is just my way."

She bit her lip, which he had noticed she typically did when she was worried about anything. He crossed the three paces that separated them and gripped her arms firmly. "Look at me," he ordered, "how can you say that I am not your friend, or that I don't care about you? Look at me!"

He forced her chin up, so she met his eyes wearily. The trust still wasn't there.

"I really love you, Teta," he whispered, shocked at himself for uttering the words. He could not believe he had just claimed his love for a commoner, but at the same time he knew it was true. He couldn't stand the thought of her ever leaving his home.

Her lip trembled a bit and she caught it between her teeth. "Do you mean that?" she asked shakily.

"Yes."

She didn't smile, but she leaned into him, let him hold her. "I love you as well," she said into his chest.

"Then do not leave me alone," he pleaded, "continue to visit me like you did before. I miss having you there at night."

"Tomorrow night I will," she promised.

He grinned. "So you wish for me to leave you be for tonight?"

She smiled back. "I think I need some time to recover from you walking in on me naked."

He nodded. "Me too," he agreed, and she looked at him in confusion before he let himself out of the room.

A/N: Well I guess it's going to be next chapter that things heat up, after all. Once again, I don't own anything.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: sorry it took so long to update… this chapter was longer than the others. Rated M here. Same disclaimer.

For the first time in her life, Teta had become fully intoxicated. Drunk did not even cover it, she was _plastered_. And it wasn't from a mere two glasses of wine this time. She guessed that she must have had a whole bottle to herself and it felt so good!

Their fight had been two weeks ago and, for all intents and purposes, they had both made an effort to forget about it. Teta now visited Algus every night, for he had told her that now he would give her forewarning if there were any reason why she should not come. He had made it clear that he wanted her company on every night that was not forbidden. The two had become comfortable bed-mates. Typically, he would kiss her for a minute or two, and then they would fall asleep together. She loved the comfort of him, but she was a bit disturbed to find that his kisses lacked a bit of the passion and force they had once had. He seemed very subdued. Teta supposed that was supposed to happen when two people became very familiar with each other.

When she had visited Algus on this particular evening, he had been very red-faced and jovial. His usual grave demeanor was gone, and she suspected he had been drinking by himself. She decided to give him the benefit of doubt and asked why he was so pleased tonight.

He smiled and lifted the near-empty bottle of lower-priced wine that rested beside his chair. "Are you not glad I am a happy sort of drunk, rather than an angry one?"

"I would prefer you were not a drunk at all, Algus. It is quite sad for me to find you drinking all by yourself." She meant to scold him, but she could not help but betray a small smile of her own as she watched him grin to himself.

"Well, there is only one cure for that," he said with a flourish. He produced another bottle from underneath the table. "You must drink with me, Teta," he announced.

She shook her head. "I do not believe wine agrees with me."

"Nonsense! You simply haven't had enough of it to know that you like it." He handed her the bottle and a cork opener. "Drink up. You will find me to be quite annoying all night if you do not drink as much as I have."

So, Teta did drink, upon his insistence. She was a bit curious; she had to admit, to see what it felt like. She remembered an intense dizziness from the first time they had drunk together, but the feeling had not been entirely unpleasant. Soon she was feeling it again, and so much more. He face felt flushed with excitement and her body was beginning to sweat from the alcohol and the heat of his fireplace. She leaned across the table to get her face closer to his. "It is so very hot in here," she said, surprised to hear a slur in her own voice. Algus smirked. Teta continued, "Shall we go outside to cool off in the breeze? You _are_ sweating, I can see." His forehead showed a thin layer of perspiration, she knew because she was seeing three of his foreheads by this point, though sometimes all three images managed to blur into one again.

"You wish to go outdoors in our nightclothes?" he asked mischievously.

"Yes," she said, "if we are quiet, no one will see us. And it is a beautiful night outside."

A few minutes later, Teta and Algus could be found stumbling out the kitchen door, both stifling hysterical giggles. She led him straight toward the garden, wishing to walk down the moonlit path.

"I think I am very drunk now," she sighed.

"You most certainly are," he agreed, "careful not to speak too loudly," he directed in a voice equally as loud as hers. This made her break into laughter again, as she unsteadily dragged him by the hand, both of them stumbling the whole way.

Eventually, Teta tripped hard and fell down on her side. She managed to sit up and watch the garden wall spin around her. When had Algus gotten about fifteen feet tall? And grown a second pair of legs? She couldn't believe how crazy the world was after a bottle of wine. She held out her hand for Algus to help her up, but instead he joined her on the springy grass. With hardly any effort, he pushed her down onto her back again and lay on top of her. Now he was all she could see. His body completely covered her rather smaller one. Just to be sure she couldn't get away, he pinned her hands underneath his own. She giggled.

Algus leaned his mouth against her ear. She felt his beard stubble gently graze her cheek as he whispered urgently, "You're so beautiful, Teta… so beautiful…" He pressed the length of his body against hers. She could feel a bump from his manhood, pressing so hard against her lower belly that it was almost painful. Still, she felt a rush of lust flood through herself at the contact. He rubbed up and down against her, desperate for friction. Her mind feebly told her to stop him, but her body cried to let it continue. He grunted angrily and gave a small tug at the skirt of her nightgown, continuing to grind against her, even with the layers of clothing separating them. He flicked his tongue against her earlobe and hissed softly, "I could take you right here in the garden, Teta. All I need is a 'yes' from you. Please…"

Her body was betraying her. She longed to press her hips upward against him, to copy his thrusting motions. She thought that she wanted the same thing that he did right now, but she was still terrified to let it happen. He reached under her to squeeze her bottom and try to make her open her thighs. She whimpered in pleasure from the feel of him kneading the soft flesh of her backside. Her whole body was trembling. But despite the pleasure of it all, she had the horrible feeling that she was completely out of control. She finally forced herself to ask him to stop. "I'm afraid," she said softly. His grip loosened and she crawled out from under him. "Please, Algus, let's go back inside." She was glad to see that he didn't look angry with her. He was merely a bit disappointed.

She cuddled into his side as they paced back toward the house. "You make me feel so good," she told him earnestly, hoping to cheer him up, "I was scared to lose control of myself, so I needed you to stop."

"Do you like it when I touch you?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Yes, very much. But I do not know if I am ready to do what you want to do."

"There's no reason to be afraid of me," he argued.

"No, I do trust you. But I'm afraid anyway. Please understand."

Back in Algus' bed, she snuggled against him fervently. His solidness helped her feel a bit less dizzy from the wine. For a moment, he pulled away slightly so that he could remove his sweaty nightshirt. She felt his warm bare skin now. His arms and chest were nicely muscled; she absently caressed the contours of them while trying to drift off to sleep. She did not allow her hand to travel any farther south, where she knew she would encounter merely his undergarment and the bulging organ it contained. When she imagined touching him there, all she could think about were the many sermons the priest had given to her and Alma and the rest of the inhabitants of Beoulve castle. Being intimate with another human being was a sin if that person was not one's spouse. Teta considered herself to be a faithful follower of the church of Ajora. She prayed often and had paid attention when she had attended services with the Beoulves. She did not wish to be labeled a sinner. But she felt so discontent knowing that she would never have the experience of being with a man simply because no one would marry her. It seemed ridiculously unfair that she should have to be alone. Still, she clung to the last bit of her morals, afraid to fling them away. For now, she would be strong and refuse to give in to Algus. However, she was not certain she could do that for the next few _months_, let alone the next few years. He was such a temptation for her.

00000

As June faded into a scorchingly-hot July, Teta realized that Layla's birthday was quickly approaching. She spoke to Cook about sending old Tom into town to buy dyes and ingredients to make her an elegant cake. Layla was extremely excited about turning six, so Teta wanted to make the occasion as special as possible for her. Layla also requested that they spend another evening stargazing for her special day. Teta happily agreed, and sought out Algus to tell him to keep the night of the 11th free from visitors, as Layla desired his full attention.

She found him in the stable with Tom. "I have some business that requires your attention, my lord," she said respectfully.

Tom hid a smirk. If little Teta thought she could hide the fact that she knew master Algus on a very personal level, then she was daft. He had heard her scampering out of his bedroom and up the stairs to her own on many an early morning. He never spoke of it though, as he considered himself not to be a gossip. If she wanted to play the charade of innocent maid in front of him, he would let it pass. At least it served as good entertainment for him. He presumed the girl was hoping to have some sort of tryst in a haystack now, so he exited to go complete some other chore.

"I have been making arrangements for Layla's birthday," she announced with a smile, "and she says that she hopes the two of us will spend another night outdoors with her after her cake. So I am here to assure that you have no visitors coming on the night of the eleventh."

"Her birthday is the eleventh of this month?" he repeated foolishly. Teta did not reply. She was quite shocked that he hadn't known. But then, she told herself, he had been away in the war and was probably never present to help celebrate. "I have an event to attend on the eleventh," he said.

"What event, Algus?" she asked weakly. He had to plan one of the few events he ever attended for his own sister's birthday?!

"Lord Temmesy holds an annual ball each year for nearly every aristocrat in Dorter. This year it falls on the eleventh. I truly do not wish to be absent for Layla's birthday, but the ball is essentially mandatory. It is the place for one to make important contacts… I cannot miss it."

"I see," she said, "Layla will be quite disappointed, but I will try to make her understand."

"Please do," he said with a grin, "she does seem to listen to you." He pecked her lightly on the lips and strode away after Tom.

00000

"So I have heard that the master is attending a ball held by Lord Temmesy," Teta commented casually to Cook that evening, "It is on the night of his sister's birthday. But apparently the ball is the best place for a nobleman to meet people of importance, so he must go."

Cook snorted jovially, "The master certainly will meet people of importance. And more specifically, _ladies_ of importance. Why, the nobility have called Lord Temmesy's ball 'The Matchmaker's Ball' for years and years. All the young nobles get prettied up and attend to socialize and hopefully meet a proper mate."

"Really?" Teta said, ignoring the flip of her stomach.

"Oh yes. It is about time that Lord Sadalfas went about finding a woman. This manor has been without a mistress for quite some time. I can only do so much of the woman's work myself. You have seen how threadbare all the clothing is becoming, and those two housekeeping crones are worse than useless."

Teta knew that Cook was right. No matter how many times she re-hemmed Layla's dresses, they were quickly becoming too small. And without a mistress it was difficult to obtain new fabric. Algus certainly would have no idea what to buy for a girl's dress on any of his trips to town. Teta knew that it would be indecent if she herself were to ask to accompany him on a journey there. So she continued to try to make do with what little there was in the manor. She had long ago accepted the fact that her own three faded dresses would have to last for a very long time.

Even with the knowledge that they desperately needed the help of a woman with authority, Teta still felt horrified at the idea of Algus going to a ball where he might meet a gorgeous noble girl and fall head over heels. How could she live with it day after day? Always having to see him with someone else. She had no official claim on him, but still… _He said he does not wish to marry until he is much older_, she reassured herself. He must simply be going to the ball to make friends in high places. Hopefully there would be no wife coming home with him later.

Layla did not take the news well at all. "He cannot go away on my birthday!" she wailed. She started to beat her little fist against Teta's thigh. "Tell him he cannot go!"

Teta picked her up and gently held the small arms in place until they relaxed. "He is going to leave me alone again," Layla pouted.

"No," Teta said softly, "It is not so bad. He simply must leave for that one night. He will surely spend time with you next morning."

When Algus came to help put Layla to bed (which he still rarely assisted in), the girl began to whine again. He made desperate excuses, but she was still quite cross with him when she closed her eyes.

"I seem to be guilty of upsetting her," he said to Teta, after they had ventured into his quarters.

Teta couldn't look him in the eye. All she could imagine now was him dancing with some other woman. "She is sad…" Teta said slowly.

"I do not have a choice in the matter."

Teta didn't have anything to say. Truth was that she didn't want him to go any more than Layla did. Were it simply an ordinary ball, she wouldn't have cared so much. A Matchmaker's Ball, however, threatened her little bit of happiness with Algus.

"Do you not agree that it is best for me to go?" he insisted.

"I do not presume to give you advice, Algus"

His eyes narrowed. "So you agree with Layla that I ought to miss the event for her birthday? That is hardly wise. One must keep up a reputation."

"It is your own decision to make," she said noncommittally.

"I can tell that you do not feel that I should go. Did you really explain the situation to Layla this evening, or did you allow me to look as selfish as possible in her eyes?"

"I promise you that I told Layla the truth of everything," Teta said, "She knows that you feel you cannot miss the Matc-, the ball…"

He caught the fact that she had almost called it the Matchmaker's Ball. He had rather hoped she wouldn't hear that name at all; not wanting her to feel jealous. He knew he would be expected to flirt and dance with the noble women, but he was not looking for a wife.

"I am glad," he said briskly, "shall we go straight to bed? I am more tired than usual."

"Tonight, I think I will spend in my own room. You surely need your rest if you are tired so early."

"No, I welcome your company," he assured her.

"You must go to sleep," she said firmly, "Goodnight, Algus."

She quietly left before he could say any more. Her words had been calm, but he wondered if she was upset with him, after all, because of the ball and his need to miss Layla's party. Why in god's name had those two events happened to fall on the same night? He felt like fate was trying to make him miserable. And since today was only the 7th, he had three more days to worry about having made the two girls in his life upset before the event even took place. It just wasn't fair.

00000

On the 8th and the 9th, Teta continued her routine of bringing Layla to visit him at some point in the day. She let the little Lady do all the talking; Teta herself seemed rather subdued. She did not come to sleep in his bed on either of those two nights. On the tenth, when Teta and Layla came to see him in the lounge, he pulled her aside and spoke low enough that Layla could not overhear. "You have not slept in my quarters for three nights now, have I upset you?"

"No," Teta fibbed, "I have simply felt ill as of late."

"You did not ask to see a chemist," he stated accusingly.

"I… have merely had head aches; they will go away soon I am sure."

"Then will you come to see me tonight? I shall be gone tomorrow."

Teta did not need reminding. She could not bear the thought of sleeping in his bed when she knew he planned to become acquainted with plenty of young ladies quite soon. The mere fact repelled her.

"I am still in a bit of pain, so I think probably not." She had such a difficult time lying to him, but she managed to do it this time without looking too shifty-eyed. "I wish you a pleasant journey tomorrow." She turned and went to look at the ladybug Layla had just spotted on the arm of a chair.

Algus was quite sure this time that he recognized something icy cold in her tone. She was angry and would not say so. Goddamn it! What did she expect from him? To drop every bit of social protocol and stay home with his baby sister on the most important night of the year for the nobility? She was out of her mind.

00000

"Brother, you stayed!" Layla shrieked.

Cook had just presented a beautiful lavender-frosted cake for Layla and Teta to admire on the evening of Layla's sixth birthday. Then Algus had awkwardly shuffled into the drawing room. Layla gave her shriek of excitement while Teta stared in shock. He should have left hours ago; the ride to Lord Temmesy's took quite awhile.

Algus had been wrestling with his conscience for the entire night before his sister's birthday. He knew that in the long run Layla would forget that he had missed her day. But he did not know if he could say the same for Teta. He wondered if the small relationship they had would even be fixable by the time he returned from the ball. He imagined that she might simply continue to avoid him forever. He could not understand how so small an issue could push her away so far. It made him angry that she was doing this to him. It made him realize more than ever that he really did love her, because he was terrified to lose her affection. Stupid common girl. She had no right to twist up his feelings like this. Still, what could he do to stop her? He could order her around as a maid, but not as a companion.

He had found himself bitterly making the decision not to attend the 'Matchmaker's Ball'. He cursed at the thought of all his missed opportunities.

When he knew that the lonely trio must be about ready for dessert he gathered the energy to make an appearance. Layla quickly ran to be embraced by her brother. Teta simply stared at him. He saw a hint of happiness around the corners of her eyes. He was a tiny bit gratified to see that she was pleased with him.

"Brother, you must eat cake with us," Layla said, "And have you brought a gift for me?"

Teta groaned in embarrassment to hear her charge ask for presents _again_. She was not doing a very good job teaching the girl manners.

"You will have your present tomorrow morning," he told her, "When I will bring you into town and you may have whatever you please. If you pick out some fabrics, perhaps Miss Hyral will be kind enough to make a new dress or two for you."

"Will you, Miss Teta?" Layla begged.

"Of course, dear," Teta smiled at her, "Whatever you like." Teta had been upset to find that she could not get much to give Layla for her birthday. With the lack of available fabric in the old manor, she had only been able to sew a couple pairs of socks and panties. Layla had liked them anyway, especially since Teta had added small touches of ribbon. New clothing was always something to be happy about.

They ate the cake while Layla chatted away gleefully. Teta merely picked at her slice, as having Algus in such close proximity was causing her to lose her appetite. He had acted very nicely in front of Layla, but she got the sense that he was bitter to be here. She could not help but feel it was her fault for having shunned him. She thought she would be happy he had stayed, but now she felt a little twinge of guilt. It wasn't satisfying to know that Layla's night was great, but Algus' was ruined.

"So since you are here, Brother, does this mean we may go out and look at the stars tonight?" the little girl requested.

"Yes, we may," he said with little enthusiasm.

Layla was extremely happy with her birthday celebration. She had gotten nice underclothes from Miss Teta and a lovely cake from Cook, and now she got to sit out in the warm night air with her brother and governess. Not bad. She was already daydreaming about her first trip to town tomorrow morning.

"Brother, why did you stay here instead of going to the ball?" she asked casually.

He stared up at the sky, emotionless. "To see you, little girl," he said breezily, then his voice darkened, "And to keep others from being furious with me."

Teta felt a full flood of guilt at that statement. She knew he was referring to her. And he sounded rather angry that she had forced him to decide. She could not remember why she had thought it would be a good idea to give him the silent treatment these past few days. Now it was backfiring and she felt like she was the bad person, not him.

"Who was furious?" Layla asked in wonder.

"It is unimportant for you. Just enjoy your birthday. Can find the North star?"

"What's that?" the girl asked. Algus spent a while teaching her some constellations, although she was paying little attention. Learning was not Layla's forte. Teta knew that firsthand.

"Layla, we should put you to bed now so that you can be ready to wake up early for your trip," Teta eventually insisted.

Much to Teta and Algus' surprise, Layla got up immediately and obediently began to walk toward the manor. Algus picked up the blanket and folded it. Teta stood awkwardly midway between the two, wishing to wait for Algus, but not wanting Layla to get too far ahead. When Algus did catch up to her, he simply continued to walk without a word. His face held an unfathomable expression. Teta realized that she had upset him more than she expected. He must really have wanted to go to the ball. _Well I never ordered him not to go,_ she thought stubbornly. That reasoning still did nothing to assuage her guilt.

The two adults tucked Layla in with several kisses to the forehead and cheeks. "Happy sixth birthday," Teta wished her once more, before they exited the room. She turned to face Algus once the door was closed behind them. "You made her very happy…" Teta ventured tentatively.

"Good," Algus said, sounding slightly annoyed, "Goodnight, then." He walked away swiftly.

Teta did not allow herself time to feel hurt by his quick departure. Instead, she went to the bathing chamber and began to heat water for a tub. Determinedly, she poured in bucket after steaming bucket, and lined up a few bathing potions and other items within reach. When the basin was nearly full, she stripped off all of her clothes and gingerly touched her toe to the water. It was still a bit too hot, but she forced herself in anyway. Her muscles began to relax in the heat. She breathed in steam for a minute or two before she reclined her hair back into the water. It was due for a washing. She picked up one of the bottles and let some of the liquid drip out into her palm before she rubbed it into her scalp. She did not know why so many people thought hair-washing was bad for the health- she thought it felt wonderful.

After thoroughly soaping her hair, she picked up an item that caused her the most trepidation: the blade Algus used to shear off his beard. She had never used one of these before. It looked wickedly dangerous, but she was going to try it anyway. During one of her intimate gossips with Alma, she had been told that a woman was expected to take the "unattractive" hair off of her body. So, Teta gingerly began to raze the fine hairs off of her legs as she kept them both propped up on the edge of the tub. It turned out to be easier than she thought and she only nicked herself once on her left ankle. The heat from the water took away any pain. Then (even more carefully), she removed the hairs from her underarms. Those were the only places that Alma had verbally mentioned should be shaved. Teta stood up for a moment and took an honest look down at her body. Her legs were shockingly smooth now, like a child's. Was she acceptable? She didn't know if the soft hair covering her privates was considered "unattractive". She was sort of afraid to put the blade anywhere near that area. But perhaps she could make it neater… Teta almost giggled to herself at the ridiculousness of what she was doing. How did women cope with this? She used the sharp edge of the blade to cut the hair short. She thought she looked more sleek now, but who knew what anyone else would think. She hoped Alma had been correct that this was what proper women did.

Her skin was beginning to form goose bumps, so she lay back down in the water. Now she picked up the more heavily perfumed soap and began to wash her body with it. She was delighted with the feel of her silky smooth legs. She couldn't help running her hands over them again and again. When she was fully clean, she simply relaxed in what little heat was left in the water. She felt good right now, and energized. After a few minutes spent doing nothing, she reached back and carefully began to frenchbraid her wet hair. By morning it would have pretty curls.

Finally, she stepped out of the water and used a cloth to dry her skin. She used a spare bit of cooking grease from the kitchen to rub on the dry areas of her skin; a tip Cook had given her. She thought she looked quite lovely now, and her skin had an excellent fragrance from the soap. Now she felt she was prepared for her next challenge.

Algus was not at all surprised when he heard a knock on his door later that night. He knew Teta would come to thank him for staying tonight. He wanted to hear her apologize for her behavior as well, however, so he decided he would be a bit cold until she did. He remained seated in his chair by the window and called for her to come in. She wore her white nightdress, as usual, but her hair was wet and caught up in a braid. The wet hair looked black, making a beautiful contrast with her pale alabaster skin. He thought she looked like a porcelain doll. Her lips were pinker than usual, probably from the heat of her bath.

"Hello, Algus," she said, with a smile. He did not return the expression, but she didn't seem to mind. She walked over to him calmly and he felt an urge to stand up. Despite his efforts to be cold, courtesy won out this time and he couldn't help but rise since she was not seated. When she reached him, she sweetly put her arms around his midsection and hugged him close. She nuzzled his neck with her nose. "I was so glad to see that you stayed for Layla's birthday," she told him, "You made her so happy… She was quite cross all day until you arrived."

Without even meaning to, he wrapped his arms around her as well. "I might not have stayed," he declared, "were you not so cross with me as well."

"I did not mean to appear cross. Please, do not think of it anymore. I need to tell you something."

He felt alarmed confusion. What could she possibly have to tell him? It must be very bad news since she was suddenly being so kind to him. Had Layla accidentally poisoned all his chocobos or some other such catastrophe?

Teta tilted her head up to look at his face. He looked down at her and saw that her cheeks were beginning to blush. It was quite pretty.

"Do you remember when we walked out in the garden last?" she asked nervously, the memory very fresh in her own mind.

He recalled lying on the grass with her, making her feel all of him. "Yes," he rasped.

"I was afraid of what you were doing-" she began.

"I apologize for that. I was not controlling myself," he stated.

"No! I meant, I was afraid, but… I wanted to tell you that I," she had to pause and her cheeks went from pink to red, "I changed my mind about… being afraid." She forced herself to look him in the eye, "Do you still…?" she could not continue. She hadn't realized that telling him this would be so embarrassing.

"Are you asking me if I still want to take you?" he asked, tightening his hold on her.

"Yes. That's what I mean."

He let his lips graze her forehead. "I would love to," he told her earnestly, "Are you certain you will not change your mind again?"

"Very certain," she whispered. His lips trailed from her forehead to her cheek. "God, you smell good," he groaned, "Did you get so pretty just for me?"

She nodded and he smiled. He gently released her and walked over to secure the bolt lock on his door. She felt herself begin to shake with nerves. She wished she knew more about sex so this wouldn't seem so frightening. He came back to her and kissed her hard as he embraced her again. She felt him gently sidestep her over to the wall, where he leaned her back. He wasn't forcing her against it, which she was grateful for. His touches remained light and gentle, she felt him ravel his hand into her hair and slowly undo her braid. His slid the tresses in front of her shoulders, where he played with the ends, the back of his hand lightly brushing her chest. She gave in and leaned her back against the wall, holding his hip with one hand for support. She closed her eyes and felt gentle stroking on her neck, her arm, her cheeks and hair. The only time he touched her with force was when their lips met. Here he was hungry and demanding, sliding his tongue inside her mouth when she least expected it, tracing her lips. She pulled him closer, feeling their hips press together. Her pelvis was extended away from the wall to meet his. Algus was pleased to think that he could take her in this position if he desired to. She could feel his erection pressed against her pubic bone. His body was so full of heat. She stood defenselessly as he grabbed the skirt of her nightdress and slowly began to lift it over her head. She was brave enough even to lift her arms so that he could pull it off of her completely. Now she stood in the same sheer shift he had accidentally caught her in before. The only difference was that she could tell her nipples were perked up much more this time. He could surely see them quite well through the fabric. She felt a flush of embarrassment to be so exposed.

Algus was driven wild by the sight of her. He leaned down with an animalistic growl and sucked one of the hard points right through the fabric. She gasped and gripped his broad shoulders tightly. He squeezed her bottom with his right hand and her other breast with his left. She gasped involuntarily and arched into his mouth, feeling darts of pleasure shoot through her body. He reduced her to a quivering mess before he released her nipple. The white fabric was wet from his mouth, rendering it completely invisible. He admired the dark pink color before he went to work on the other side.

Teta felt that her knees were about to buckle from the sensation. She had to moan his name a few times before she finally got his attention. He stood them both up straight and she clung to him. "I need to sit down," she told him weakly. He picked her up in his arms and quickly carried her over to the bed. Lust had made him weaker, he was afraid he might not be able to hold her up for very long. He sat her on the edge and stood in front of her. She looked so good with her disheveled hair and see-through shift. He was tempted just to spread her legs and have her now.

She placed her hands on his waist and rested her face just below his chest. He stepped right up against her, so that his manhood rubbed below her breasts. She grew bold and pulled his nightshirt upward as far as she could; he pulled it off the rest of the way. He stood before her in his underwear and nothing else. She touched his hard stomach, rubbed her hands over the muscles and scars from long-ago fights. He was so broad, yet he had nearly no fat on him. It excited her to touch his naked skin. He looked down at her dreamily while she stroked his torso. She moved her hands up to his chest, feeling the coarse blond hairs that grew down the center and even stroking her fingertips over his nipples, which were already a bit stiff. She felt his sex twitch once as she did it.

She ran her hands back down him, focusing on the trail of hair that led from his belly-button down to below the waist of his underwear. It was a darker color than the hair on his head, more of a brown. She found herself excited at the thought of what lay inside his underpants. She wanted to see him naked, but was not bold enough to remove that garment. She kissed the top of his well-muscled stomach. He groaned softly, she had learned that this meant he liked it. She kissed him there again, keeping one palm flat against his lower abdomen, the other hand gripping the edge of the bed. His skin was slightly salty and he smelled manly. She had become addicted to his scent after so many nights of sleeping in his bed. Gently, he took hold of her wrist and he slid her palm downward to the area she had so much wanted to see. She was shocked to be feeling him right through his undergarment. He was rigidly hard. He slowly pushed her palm up and down, hissing through his teeth. Eventually, he became frustrated with the lack of contact and he unceremoniously pulled his underwear down to fall on the floor. His erection bounced out, huge to her curious eyes. Her hand slid down to his thigh as she stared at it. His penis was so much bigger than she would have expected. How was that supposed to go in her body? It was a flushed red color, with delicate veins running through it. The tip was flared out like a mushroom, and there was a bead of moisture there. He gave her a few seconds to look (he really enjoyed her wide-eyed expression) before he took her hand and placed it onto his shaft. She wrapped her fingers softly around it, wondering if it was possible to hurt him. With how hard he was, she supposed probably not.

"Touch me, Teta," he moaned, "You will need to become familiar with me if we are to complete this…"

She ran her hand slowly upward, squeezing a tiny bit tighter. She watched his eyes close in pleasure. It made her happy to know she could please him despite being clueless. When he had sucked her breasts she had thought she might faint from the pleasure of it, and then when he stopped she had begun to worry that he would find her to be an inadequate lover. She didn't know how to make him feel that good. Now she was beginning to believe that in time she could learn. After stroking his sex a few times, she looked up at him, waiting to find out what happened next.

He pushed her flat down against the bed, with only her calves dangling off the side. He gripped the hem of her shift and slid it up her slender body. She felt the cold air of the room touch her naked bosom. He tossed the shift aside carelessly and devoured her with his eyes. She felt more ashamed than she had expected she would to have her body free to be examined by him. All she had left on was her own underwear now. It was an instinct to try to cover her breasts with her hands.

"Do not be shy," he murmured. He took both of her wrists in one hand and pinned them high above her head against the mattress. Now her chest was completely exposed to him, so he continued to lick and suck her eagerly. She whimpered and struggled a bit, but he did not release her wrists or let up the pressure of his mouth. Her nipples were like little pebbles in his mouth now and her breasts had swollen from arousal. Algus was enjoying himself immensely. Teta felt her panties becoming damp from her own sex. Her whole body was burning up again, wanting him so very badly.

She gasped his name loudly when he slipped his hand down the front of her underwear. She almost screamed when she felt his fingers stroke her outer lips, gently probing deeper. He used his thigh to spread her legs wider apart. His fingers massaged her wetness and she nearly sobbed for him to stop. He ceased his movements, but did not remove his hand from her panties. "What's wrong?" he asked. He didn't think he was doing anything to cause her pain at the moment.

"I just…" she panted, hardly able to think coherently, "need you to go slowly. I get scared when you surprise me like that."

"I don't mean to scare you." He kissed her mouth gently for a few minutes. She looked him in the eyes again so that she could remember he was the person she was in love with, not some random man touching her. It got frightening at times, the way his personality seemed to hibernate when he was aroused. She needed to know he was still there. "You're such a beautiful girl," he told her, as he gently stroked his fingers against her clit. She shivered. "So pretty," he repeated while he looked over her body. He rubbed her sex in small steady circles now, without breaking eye contact. Her breathing hitched nervously. He kissed her cheek, "There, does that feel good now?"

"Yes," she admitted while she lifted her hips a tiny bit to meet his touch. His cock throbbed in response. He wanted her so badly now.

"I'm going to put just one fingertip inside you," he told her, "Don't be afraid, it won't hurt."

She closed her eyes as he positioned his middle finger at her entrance. He stayed true to his word and only put the tip in her. She felt the round pad of his finger rub her inner walls. It did not hurt but it made her tremble. She didn't realize he had been sliding her underwear down until they were all the way off her body. He had at some point released her wrists as well. Now they were both completely naked atop his bed.

Algus continued to stroke his fingertip in and out of her, feeling her incredible tightness. He was pleased that she had gotten so wet for him. As he rubbed her, he felt her pulse. Hopefully she was ready for him; he didn't think he could wait much longer. He was getting a bit nervous himself, as he had never been with a virgin before. He knew it was supposed to hurt her, but he had no clue if it would be horrible pain or something that could be overcome. Teta was wondering the same thing. She couldn't understand how it would be pleasurable to have his manhood inside her. Even his fingertip seemed to be stretching her limits.

After a time of lightly touching each other, her hand once dipping to gingerly stroke his cock again, he beckoned for her to lie down properly on the bed and he followed suit. She noticed that he looked especially handsome in the dim candlelight with that determined look on his face. He moved on top of her, putting both his knees between her thighs. He kissed her passionately while he spread the lips of her sex with his fingers once more and positioned the blunt head of his erection against her opening. It felt extraordinarily hard against her soft flesh and she had a sense that she would soon be in pain.

"Try to relax, love," he whispered gently in her ear. He resumed kissing her, so it came as a complete surprise when he chose to push himself into her. He shuddered with pleasure while she exclaimed in discomfort. God, her pussy was so tight around him that he had to focus hard on something else to distract himself from finishing right then.

Teta could not believe how painful it was, and he was only half-way in. He felt monstrously big inside her. Tears pricked her eyes. She tried to blink them back, but she felt one fall down her cheek. He kissed her face all over while she tried to get control of herself. "Teta," he sighed, "my Teta, my god…" He had begun to move very slightly in and out of her with the slowest of thrusting movements. It was still horribly painful, but she noticed it felt a tiny bit better when he continued to move. He went deeper each time, but it couldn't really hurt her anymore than it already had. She wished she could stop her tears. She had always had a low tolerance for pain.

He wiped a stray tear off her face. She noticed that he seemed to be struggling to hold still and look at her face. "Do you need me to stop?" he questioned.

She wanted to tell him yes, but she had already agreed that she was ready to do this. She bit her lip hard and said no. She would be ok.

He wrapped one arm under her back, lifting her up a few inches. His other arm braced himself up on the bed. She felt him slide his thick shaft in and out all the way. He was watching her for a reaction, so she fought not to show any pain. After this his eyes relaxed noticeably and he began to move up and down in a more steady rhythm. She tried to distract herself by watching his body, particularly where they were joined. It seemed so strange to be naked with him; she almost didn't believe it was really happening. Her legs were splayed to the sides uncomfortably. When she shifted them, he grabbed one knee and roughly pulled her leg up around his hip so that her foot pushed against his back. She found that this position relieved some of the pain of his intrusion. She took a deep breath and tried to relax as he suggested. It wasn't really so bad. Not pleasant, but the knife-sharp pain was gone now; replaced by a dull ache.

"Wrap both of your legs around me," he instructed, not changing his thrusting as he spoke. Teta obeyed right away. She was transfixed by the animalistic look in his eyes and the way he seemed so intent on continuing to fill her up.

Algus was torn between thoroughly enjoying himself and worrying that she was suffering. Since she did not complain, he decided it would be all right to finish what he had started. He felt so good stroking her tight walls, feeling himself spread her open with each push. Everything was that much more satisfying since he knew he was the first man to do this to her. She was so soft in his arms. He had her back bent so that her breasts arched up to graze his chest. He wished she could enjoy this as much as he was. She seemed to be uncomfortable and trying to hide it. He reached down with his free hand and stroked her clit firmly, hoping to give her some sensation besides pain. She whimpered softly and he was encouraged to continue.

Teta felt the strange combination of pain where he filled her and pleasure where he touched her. She closed her eyes and tried to only focus on the feel of his fingers. They continued like that for a bit, both reveling in the feel of being so intimate. For a moment, Teta felt genuinely good and she absentmindedly pushed her hips up to meet his thrust. She gasped from the change of angle that he hit her inside, while he groaned in pleasure from her response to him. They met eyes and she gave him a small smile. He grinned savagely and moved up to stand on his knees, towering over her. Now he grabbed her by her hips and butt and lifted them up to meet his engorged member. He plunged inside again. She flinched at first before she realized that this didn't feel so bad. He wasn't going in all the way this time, only allowing himself a few inches. She kept her eyes closed and felt the gentle friction and a strange almost tickling feeling inside. Her chest bounced in a way that made her feel her nipples harden again. It was driving him wild, to the point where he had to fight to remain gentle with her.

Eventually he couldn't help but lose focus and he rammed her with his full length with no warning. She let out a small shriek of pain. Damn it, he decided he should probably try to finish before he hurt her anymore. There would be other times when he could try to make her feel pleasure. He got down on his elbows and twined his hands into her wet hair to brace himself as he fucked her with short rapid thrusts, pumping as fast as he could. She clutched his shoulders, even dug her nails in, but it only served to arouse him more. She breathed fast and hard, feeling him take her for real this time, with no slowness or worry. Strangely, she found that she liked this frenzy more than the slow moves that only emphasized the rawness of her flesh. Her sex was growing tighter and her body spasmed for a split second from the surprise of it. It was almost as if it felt good now. At the very least it was tolerable.

"Oh god… I like that, Algus," she breathed in wonder.

It was all too much for him and he began to come. For him it was like an explosion, filling her to the brim and seeing spots behind his eyelids. She felt him pulse inside her body and strange warmth spread through her. He let out a guttural sound while he finished. The first thought to come to her mind was that he looked vulnerable at that moment, unable to hide what he was feeling. He slumped against her, completely exhausted. Then he withdrew his still-stiff cock with a slick wet noise. She sighed to know that it was done and she had successfully allowed him to take her virginity without too much awkwardness. Her body was sore from his ministrations, but she felt wide-awake; quite the opposite of him. He rolled onto his back to cool off, keeping one hand rested lightly on her belly. He looked like he would fall asleep any minute now.

Teta felt a large amount of dampness between her legs, so she lifted her head to survey herself. She was shocked to see blood first thing. It was not time for her cycle, had he actually made her bleed? Her heart jolted from the shock of it. She had stained his bed sheets a bit. Surely he had seen the blood… did he just not care about it?

"Algus, I'm bleeding," she panicked.

"Don't worry… I'll get something to clean up with," he told her, lazily sitting up and making his way out of bed.

"But why am I bleeding?" she asked. It really quite upset her to see it.

He gave her a serious look and she managed to calm down a bit. "Just because this was the first time you've ever done… this. It won't happen again after today."

He walked over to his wash-basin completely naked and soaked a cloth for her. She couldn't help but watch him. There was a broad scar running along his back, plus more minor nicks on his legs. She supposed the cut on his back must have been the most serious injury he ever received. She noted shyly that his buttocks were muscular and well-shaped. She decided that she did find his body very attractive, all-in-all.

When Algus returned with the cloth, he simply began to wash her intimately. It seemed so personal. Now she was even more aware of her nakedness, since he was clothed. She couldn't wait to put on her gown again.

"I can give you a potion as well, if you're still in any pain," he offered.

She decided that wouldn't be necessary. All she felt anymore was a general soreness.

Once convinced that she was fully cleaned up, he lay back down on the bed and pulled her tightly against him. She happily rested her head on his chest and embraced him as well as she could while lying on her side. "Did I hurt you very much?" he asked.

"It was not horrible," she said, "but a little pain, yes."

"Next time, you will feel much better," he insisted, "You will begin to like it."

"I trust you, Algus," she promised, "I know you did not hurt me on purpose."

He smiled into her hair. She was such a good girl, it made him feel a little ashamed that he had taken her without making her his wife. In his own little fantasy world he saw that he could quite enjoy having her in that capacity. Reality made things so difficult, though.

"You still love me?" he asked her, rubbing her lower back.

"A little bit…" she said teasingly, "And do you still love me?"

"More than a little."

Teta felt like she was glowing with happiness. Having a lover was not such a bad thing at all.

"You made me exhausted," he accused her with a yawn.

"Then you must go to sleep," she said, "So you will have energy to take Layla to market come morning."

"Not just me, you're coming too."

"What?"

"Of course you are," he said, "I cannot handle a little girl on my own."

Teta went to sleep excited to find that not only did she have a man, but she was going shopping in just a matter of hours.


End file.
